


Through Witch and Woes

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: A woman, travelling through the world, meeting a child who is yet to fully grow. A child, meeting a goddess in the flesh, a passion to serve, finally grown. A moment of royalty meeting with an ancient legacy, and the woes that come with which path the relationship grows. Affection, craving, immortality...It is a cup from which only few drink, and which brings with it a new hope, as blossoms slowly grow into the fruit.This was commissioned work by a commissioner who wishes to remain anonymous.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Salem
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**This was commissioned work for a commissioner who likes to remain anonymous.  
  
Commissions go through this mail address: ** **cyanidesinscommissions@gmail.com  
**

* * *

The people had abandoned this stretch of land once more, as she wandered through the ruined village. Bodies had been struck down where they stood, burn marks still left on the walls, as her eyes found the ruined shield of a warrior, bent half-way due to the rust that had accumulated on the shattered shield, the crude twist to the shield clearly showing that the evil that men did to one-another as definitely another moment of grandiose posturing by  _ dear Ozma _ , her eyes glancing over the ruined landscape of the village of Hill’s Brook, only three hundred leagues from the Kingdom of Vale.

A field that had overgrown with weeds, seeds that had sprouted in a crude garden that had been made, the bodies that had been left behind still where they laid, now decomposed and rotting. It was another sign of humanity’s decadence and ignorance of the true queen of this world, her fingers tapping lightly against the plate of the device that kept her in contact with those that served her. Their service, regardless of how long it had been, was invaluable for keeping the masses under her sway, to ensure that her former husband did not gain his unity.

_ ‘Selfish and crude…’ _

They were  _ nothing _ like the humans who had locked her within the tower, her father’s cruel rod never spared from the people, the fear of losing her great… as she knew so herself as well. Equally so, the feeling of being to suffer the loss of the people below her sceptre and sword, the crown that had once adorned her head long-since spoiled by the ages that she had kept it. All things faded in time, and there was nothing that was not beholden to the years of gnawing, aged time.

A children’s toy, shattered and broken, trampled, a child laid on the ground next to it, impaled through the chest, if Salem knew anything from the way that the bones had been shattered, the weeds growing through the bones, another tragic life lost, as her fingers touched over her own pale skin.

Perfect, as it had always been.

She would have to continue further on her trek through the world, the devices that had brought her to this continent having been made of Grimm, as the creatures obeyed her through the power within her. She caught sight of a woman’s dress flapping in the breeze, half-hung on a rotting wooden clothespin, the other one having long-since snapped off due to the weather, the colour now a fading red.

There was nothing that could save the humans, she knew.

A bolt came flying out of the darkness, punching right through her sternum, Salem’s eyes going to the bolt as she was knocked to the ground, her eyes staring at the sky, aware that there was nobody recorded to have been living here. The village was a gravesite for the arrogance of humanity.

“Lessee… Pretty lady, probably rich… I don’t know what she’s doing here, but I need money.”

A ruffian, someone uncouth who did not think that there would be some rule to engaging with a lady of her standing, some base-born cad who thought that she was but a woman who could be robbed.

She opened her eyes, looking for the owner of the voice, a young man, or rather, a child of perhaps eight or some-such standing there, the crossbow bolt that was loaded in the archaic-fashioned crossbow, not like the newfangled ones that held bolts and shrank into some kind of cannon, like those darling students that her former husband had always employed to stop her Grimm.

“Still alive, eh? Sorry.”

The knife flashed, as she felt it dig into her throat, stabbing right there at the point where the bone was frail, the young man obviously having spent time with killing humans, if the indication had been right. She let him do as he had, intrigued. A child of eight should not have been able to survive here in these tainted lands where naught but Grimm lurked, yet there was a grim certainty to his actions, as he groped her body, attempting to pull forth the items that she held, yet finding nothing.

“Not a great loot… Sorry, lady. Don’t go coming through this place without anything on you in the next life… I need money for food, because they all know that Lien doesn’t stink, no matter where it comes from.”

There was a finality to his voice, as her eyes watched him, placidly observing as the young man continued to stand there, the wound already mending, though the grisly blood would remain. A wash would be needed, yet she could already see the startling clarity in his eyes, as her presence was dismissed.

“You would find that there are far worse fates to be done to a woman than mere robbery and death, child.”

Her voice didn’t splutter of falter, leaving him to stiffen as she addressed him, turning around, getting up slowly and rubbing over her throat, pale and unmarred now, as he looked at her and shivered in fear. She recognized the emotion, something that held more than a little hint of that primeval emotion that had brought so many to their knees, regardless of their creed and value. The moment they realized that she could not die…

“Are you… Are you a Goddess?”

A quiet voice, as the boy looked at her, pulling his bowstring a little tighter, something that had undoubtedly been fostered due to ambushing Huntsmen that roved through the countryside…

“Some have called me such. Child… What are you doing here within these ruins?”

A question that she had phrased delicately, knowing the ruins of the place, the hints of civilization that had been brought low by her own hands, her gaze watching how the child, not even ten years of age, shrugged.

“T’day’s the day of when… when they came. I- I hid. I count the days by sunrises, and- and I want to visit. Are you a goddess, for real?”

She might have laughed, if her eyes did not deceive her, her tongue sliding over her lips as she bit down on it, her fingers starting to twitch. Whatever regeneration by the curse came for her, it would not save her the aches and the pain.

“I am, to you. I cannot die, young man.”

The honest truth. She could see it in his eyes, as he bent down before her in a prostrated gesture, worship, yet not fully the worship that she had known.

“I’m…”

A child, a young man who had been alone. A  _ child _ .

“My name is Salem, young man.”

He looked at her with his eyes looking so honest and needy for a mother figure, for someone to place his faith in that the world would not be insane and cold anymore, that something inside her thawed.

“C-come with me, for just a bit. I- You- I w’nna show you something.”

It was crass and unsuitable for a queen to be led by some peasant, but to the boy, she would appear to be a benign goddess. It had been… it had been entirely too long since her daughters had lived. They had been six, five, four and three.

Every day, once per year, she remembered them.

He led her into a home, something that had been left intact. A side of the wall had a painting of two arcs above each other, similar to the crest of the Kingdom to which she had been the heir to.

“I hid. I-“

The young child spoke, obviously traumatized. She laid a hand on his shoulder and rubbed over it, trying to encourage the young man into becoming a little calmer. He started to cry, and she realized that it might very well have been the first kind touch that he’d received in years.

“I laid them in bed. They… They deserved to rest, I wasn’t strong enough to dig the graves, so I just dragged t’em to bed.”

He tried so  _ hard _ to sound mature, but he faltered, and her fingers rubbed over his shoulder.

“It’s alright, little one.”

They walked into the dim darkness of the rooms, the windows kept intact, the bodies that laid on the beds badly decomposed, the smell  _ horrible _ to her nostrils, but she kept her face as calm as it could be, looking at those bodies, the features already decaying greatly.

“I’m all that’s left.”

It was a hopeless statement. She would have granted the boy the mercy of death, but the four words resonated in her.

“What’s your name, child?”

Blue eyes and blonde hair, features hardened by the rough life of survival in the wilds, features that had been hardened because of the fights that they’d seen, as well as the hints of something that could be a young man who would grow up to become strong.

“Jaune Arc. Are you here to bring me to the realm of the dead?”

Salem shook her head, mustering a smile.

“No, but if you wish, you can come to live with me. I promise you, I will be around for as long as you live.”

It was a promise that she could easily keep.

She was immortal, after all.

The child bloomed at the words, and he accepted the offer.

She had now one more pawn on her side of the board.

A fine young man, who would need to be trained.

That could be arranged.

* * *

He could see her move through the castle like the goddess that she was, her pale skin, veined with the corruption that she’d obtained through the divine curse, glistening with the faint exertion, a shimmer that brought her beauty to the fore, the look in her eyes something that made him shudder at times, the darkness inside them something that he had seen more than once flare, with the news of this ‘Ozma’.

He was sixteen now, and he knew how to write and to speak politely. The lessons in writing and in being a member of the upper echelons of the world had been personally handled by her, the goddess who had saved him.

During a time when he’d been alone, there had been nobody who could be trusted, nobody who would be able to know whether a bolt from the blue would strike them, his teeth gritted and his eyes blazing at the thought of more of such interruptions coming. The crossbow that he’d scavenged from the home of his family had served him well, arrows to be found in armories everywhere, or crafted himself. He hadn’t been strong enough to help his family, but the goddess had brought him here, to this dark, empty world with Grimm.

He had seen the monsters, had kept himself calm, like in the stories that his mother had read. The thought of something happening to the woman who he had found a home with was ludicrous, as Tyrian, another of her believers, often said.

The man was a maniac, that Jaune knew. A maniac who would kill you if he thought you insulted the Goddess. Hazel had explained to him things about sexuality, about what a man could think about the women around him, probably hinting at him feeling things for Cinder, the woman that the Goddess had brought nearly seven years ago, shortly after he’d been brought here. She was a little older than him, not too bad-looking, if he’d have to believe Hazel, the man’s objective statement enough about female beauty.

None could see the beauty of the woman who had taken him in. Even Tyrian held her as a standard of divinity, something that could only be observed from a distance, whose orders were absolute and who did not get questioned.

She stopped, turning her head, the half-smile on her lips making him feel a jolt of warm emotions shoot through him, his eyes catching the way that the faint radiance wrapped around her in the light, the glorious pale features looking almost like those of his mother and father, and he imagined how his sisters would have teased him. It was nearly ten years since they had been killed, and Salem had offered him a home.

“Jaune? We’re going to visit your family in a day’s time, my little knight.”

A knight of Salem, a paladin of the divinity that she had held within her bosom, the blood that pumped inside her veins not something that he had ever had the grace to witness, as she held open the door for him. A kindness, as it led to his room, the family shield mounted on the wall, and the crossbow that he used as a weapon to deal with the challenges that had been put in front of him hung on the wall.

“Sleep well. You have to be well-rested, Jaune.”

It was a warm gesture, as he hugged her, like a mother would receive a hug. She was more than that, she was a goddess and he languished within the warmth that she possessed, hearing the beat of her heart.

“I will, Lady Salem.”

The door shut, and he closed his eyes as he stepped into the shower that had been installed, Dust fixtures providing it with heat and water, a pulse of his Aura through it activating them. His hand grabbed a hold of his cock, starting to stroke it. He could remember her arms around him just now, imagining how good it would feel to know that her body was so close that he could touch it, that she had enough warmth for him to be blessed with the touch of a goddess.

Erect, he stood at a size that he didn’t know was good or bad, his cock flashing as he stroked himself, imagining his goddess in his mind, his eyes closing slowly and then burning the sight of Salem, half-bent over the table, reaching for something that had been just out of reach. Those breasts of hers, captured within the dark fabric of the dress she wore, loosely wobbling, her butt pressing back into the seat, her gaze looking imperious and yet warmly at him.

He reached his climax, globs of seed splattering against the porcelain-tiled walls, the heat of the shower’s water washing over his body, making him shudder in pleasure as he let the pleasure ebb from his body. It was wrong to feel this way about your saviour, but she was the perfect woman.

He slipped into bed after cleaning up and drying the shower out, aware of how it would feel to be with his parents again. Salem often left him alone when they were out to visit his family, to ‘keep the sanctity of your former home’, as she had said it.

“I will wait here, Jaune. Do what you must, and we can go back when you want to.”

The offer that he didn’t deny, as she stood there waiting for him, her features pale, imperious and perfect, like the divine will given flesh, her teeth pearlescent in the light, stepping to the home that he had long-since abandoned, his parents and his family buried in the garden, with the aid of Hazel to dig the graves. The man had understood, more so than Jaune had even hoped, aware of the tragedy that had befallen him.

He knelt before the marker, remembering their faces to his mind. With crystal clarity, he remembered the lullabies that they used to sing, the hymns of the faith of the Two Brothers, and he looked at the marker to his mother, closing his eyes and clasping his hands together.

“I’ve…. I’ve met a beautiful woman, mom. You would hate her, she’s… she’s quite a bit older than me. What would Saphron and the rest think of her? I don’t know. I’m back again, it’s been a year…”

There was a hesitation, as he turned his head in the direction where Salem was. The woman that was his goddess, that held the love within her for someone like him, at least like a child needed.

“I love her. She was there for me when I needed her, and- We live in a castle. She let me take the shield and the sword of great-grandpa, and… and there’s nothing that we can do about it.”

He loved the woman. She was a goddess, she was  _ more  _ than that, as he watched the marker stand there. He should bring flowers with him, next year. Something to plant on their grave, so they wouldn’t be lonely.

It was a stupid tradition, probably, but the lady Salem would understand. She understood a lot of things, especially the ones where he would have questions later, and she would sit with him, going through the problem with him.

“I know, I know… She’s not the best woman for me. She’s going to be beautiful, long after I’ve died, but I cannot help but want to make her smile.”

Admitting that was hard, especially for him, only at sixteen.

He knew that she was working on the destruction of the world, and he’d be a legal adult at seventeen, and… and he’d know what his heart desired.

“If… If she wishes to bestow me a favour, I will… I will ask her the question. Mom, I’m sorry that I can’t introduce her to you yet, but I’ll  _ try _ , okay?”

He returned to Salem, waiting at the airship, clearly having amused herself with one of the operas that she liked to watch on her Scroll, her eyes looking him over, as the smile on her lips was cool, the veins bulging on her face, the dark corruption searing through her skin and flesh.

“They were still in their proper place, correct?”

The question of whether his family was still interred within their grave was a sign that his goddess cared for him, and the smile that pulled itself from his lips was as warm as her eyes could be when they had talks.

“They were. Thank you. It means a lot to me.”

A hand stroked over his cheek, the touch warming him, as she shook her head.

“I know well the pain of loving someone and losing them, Jaune. It does not grow easier with the years.”

A question that he’d never dared to ask, but that had been sometimes uttered in his own mind.

_ ‘Who?’ _

He would not be getting answers from his goddess yet.

* * *

He was to turn seventeen soon. A question within her rose about what she would give him for his adulthood. A wife would be found for any noble scion at the age of their majority, to ensure the swift propagation of the line, yet there was an odd reluctance within her, as she looked at him studiously taking notes from the book that she’d placed before him.

A child.

A young man.

Blonde hair that looked perfect in every way, the sweetness of those features that never seemed to quite stop looking appealing, as she reminded herself of the looks that she had once upon a time had. A beautiful princess and her husband.

_ ‘A wife or a spouse might be perfect for him.’ _

Cinder was  _ not _ an option. That girl would abuse the young man with her thirst for power. Cinder thought that he was simply a very devoted young man in a similar vein as Tyrian, knowing that there was no chance for Jaune with Cinder, despite her arguable beauty.

_ ‘Perhaps a young woman, abducted? Young men would wish to vent their frustrations, and ensuring compliance isn’t something that one such as I would be an amateur at.’ _

Everyone had a weak spot. Jaune was a good-looking individual. A prince, though she would not christen him as such, as he held no royal blood, nor was he with those who held a title.

The brief thought of such matters brought an image of him slaking his lusts on some young woman, specific to his tastes. Would she have red hair or would she have brown, perhaps something in-between? Would he enjoy blonde, or would dark be more to his palette?

It was an awkward thought, something that she hadn’t really thought more of before. He was a child, someone who did not register in her mind as having sexual wants. She hadn’t had any sexual cravings in millennia, when she’d been wandering the world. They might have wished to claim her womanhood, yet she had not given it to anyone.

A ludicrous thought, as she nestled it within her mind.

“My goddess?”

She snapped to attention, Jaune calling for her attention once more, leaning over him, looking at the page. His back was broad, as her nipples hardened at the touch. Thinking that seductive thought was more than a little forbidden.

“What is it?”

He smelled good. A wife might be found for him. A proper young man needed to vent his lusts.

She laid within her bed without anything to do but to think, knowing that it was a forbidden thought. You did not fuck the help, you did not sleep with a believer.

It was ludicrous to think it.

She tried to find sleep, thinking about the woman that Jaune would pick. Hazel held no such thoughts, Cinder was but a pawn in the grand scheme for Beacon and the other Kingdoms, and Tyrian was… too eager. Watts was respectable as a scientist, but as a partner… Not. Moustaches were very uncomfortable when one kissed, after all.

“Jaune?”

A question from her brought his rapt attention, as his seventeenth birthday loomed in but two weeks time. Procuring a woman to his tastes might be something to schedule afterwards, as dear Cinder was already gearing up to become the infiltrator that they needed.

“My goddess?”

The worship in his voice was something that continued to burn through his entire stance, his eyes glinting with that hint of something that made her jittery and uncontrolled, a flame inside her burning like something that was unwholesome.

“For your birthday, child… We must consider a partner for you. You are to be seventeen, and I will do whatever to ensure that the lady you pick shall meet whatever standard you set.”

She had done more research into the different types of bodies that women these days had. Slatterns and whores were no longer stigmatized, and any weakness that she could exploit, she would use to obtain them and their loyalty.

It was easy for an immortal, and the child would be happy.

“A… a partner?”

A question at the end, looking at her.

“Anyone I wish?”

She smiled, laying a hand on his shoulder, bringing him close. His blue eyes looked into her own, a shudder shooting through her lower body at those beautiful blue eyes that stared, his lips curving into the smile that made her shiver, her eyes searching his own.

“Anyone you wish. Any actress that catches your fancy might be a touch difficult, but we can arrange for something to happen. They will cherish you, my little knight.”

He looked into her eyes and then nodded.

“I want you.”

Surprise on her features, as her composure faded and she burned red in the cheeks, aware that he had just asked  _ her _ , that he’d been the one who asked for  _ her, _ that…

“You cannot ask me that, you-“

Her composure had faded, as she desperately tried to make him reconsider. She was  _ old _ , she was young still whilst his species had still been within the primordial ooze, his eyes looking into her own.

He was determined, and he reiterated the request.

“I want you, Salem. I…”

Three words.

That was all it took for her heartbeat to skyrocket, her eyes to close and her breathing to grow erratic.

“I don’t want anyone but you. No woman in the world would be able to mean to me what you mean to me.”

She groomed her expression into something that approximated her regal face, but she trembled inside.

“I cannot…”

She turned away, turning her back on him. If he said those three words, she would  _ feel _ again.

“I love you. You’re my goddess, the woman who saved me, and I love you and want to be with you.”

She did not  _ cry _ . It was water escaping her tear ducts, less than crying.

“I cannot grant your request, Jaune.”

It was painful to utter those words, but an immortal like her should not feel anything for a mayfly, yet the blood inside her cheeks made them flush a rosy pink.

“I’ll… I’ll keep loving you, even if it can’t be like this.”

She departed, quietly, her back straight as the courtly protocol had always demanded of her, her eyes looking at the ceiling after she’d gotten to her room, just staring.

He’d asked for her. He’d asked for  _ her _ , and he’d been as genuine as he had always been. 

The boy that had shot her with an arrow and who had been the one who had drawn laughter from her lips at his words of befuddled ‘What the hell is ‘protocol’?’ that he’d uttered upon his first lesson.

She would not grant him that privilege. He was a boy, he was too young! She was too old, she was too ancient for him to even be considered, and…

And she was too old. He should be with someone he could grow old with, not someone like her.

When Cinder called to inquire whether she was cleared to go to Haven Academy, she didn’t even answer affirmatively, only speaking a soft ‘I don’t have time for this now, Cinder.’

The day came closer to Jaune’s birthday.

She found herself staring at him more often.

She wished that he’d change his wish.

He was stubborn.

* * *

She’d denied him his wish. Her body was elegant and royal, wreathed within something that held the appeal of the night sky, as the birthday came, a cake fetched and delivered. She was a woman who held the ropes of power to lash them all to the mast, like the ancient mariner’s tale, but that did not mean that his wish was granted.

He laid in his bed, freshly seventeen, a legal adult, the door opening with a creak. Cinder had been annoyed at the festivities, even though she’d eaten the cake that had been brought without any issues. A set of bowstrings had been his gift from her, and Salem had given him a jacket that had additional armour within the lining, something to keep him safe, not the gift that she’d asked about.

“Jaune?”

The door creaked, as Salem appeared, dark and opulent in her dress. The cleavage that she showed had been a fascination since he’d started to grow aware of the difference of boys and girls, as she stood there, a dark presence in the doorway, the creak of his door shutting loud in the sudden stillness.

“My goddess, I-“

Her hands tugged onto the dress, as it split in two, her body bare as it could ever be. She was nude, not naked, in his presence, her eyes looking at him with a delicate, deliberate gaze, something that made his cock even harder.

“I have come to grant your wish, Jaune.”

He got up, only for her to glide to him, a shadow stretching over her features from the lamplight, her eyes nearly aglow with the light, her hand pressing against his chest, to push him down again.

“A woman leads when she has experience, Jaune. Allow me to… experience you.”

A shudder as she slid her fingers down, his nightshirt pulled away from his body. He knew the pleasure that she brought to him in his fantasies, but it was paling in comparison to the woman herself, her eyes glinting with the hint of power that she held. A witch, a goddess, a  _ woman _ .

“Are you  _ sure _ that you want me?”

The question wasn’t even a question anymore, as his hands pulled his underwear down, the pants dragged along, his cock standing erect before her.

“With my whole heart, I wish to love you.”

Her hand got a grip on his cock, slowly teasing over the underside with fingernails that had blackened thanks to the blessing that allowed her to control the Grimm, his erection painful as he watched her pale skin, marred by the veins on her flesh, glistening in the lamplight. 

“I am immortal, Jaune. A night of pleasure…”

He didn’t care. He rose up and kissed her. He would not have dared, if her hands had not been on his manhood, her lips tasting like faint hints of licorice and corruption, the Grimm essence that burned inside her kept at bay by her will, as he felt her hand pump slowly, her fingers jerking over his cock, his mouth shut, as his eyes closed and he thrust against her hand. This was more than he expected. 

She pulled her lips from his own, her fingers still holding his manhood. He flared his Aura, his cock swelling a little. It allowed him to empower someone with a touch, to make them be able to increase their power for just a moment. 

“I love you.”

Her pussy lips pressed against his cock and she impaled herself onto his cock after an instant, a guttural gasping moan loud in the air as she did so without even stopping to think, her body trembling and shuddering at the touch, her breasts crowned by hard nipples, as his arms wrapped around her. 

“Are you okay?”

She was warm, tight and she pulsed her groin around his cock. It was all that he could do to hold on by focusing on her, at her pleasure and her spots that burned with joy. He wouldn’t let her suffer a bad time, even if it was his first. 

“I am fine. Jaune… use me, as you wish. I am yours, for this night.”

He gently laid her down, the older woman’s body perhaps looking only twenty-four, his eyes looking over those delicate features, her red eyes blinking once, as he kissed her neck, biting down on the flesh and making her shudder. His cock pulsed inside her, ready to come, but he wanted to make her feel good, so he kept her impaled on his manhood, trying to make her feel the pleasure shoot through her. 

He slowly pulled back, feeling his willpower try to resist that urge to cum, to fill her up. Her mouth made a ghastly sound, a shuddering, quivering wet sound that was like the howl of an Apathy Grimm, his cock driven right back into her, as he closed his eyes. 

“It’s okay, that… that felt good, Jaune.”

He smiled at her, her cheeks a deep red colour, her eyes looking up at him.

She was his woman now, just for the night. Just the woman who would be with him, who would make him feel good. He boosted his endurance, and he thrust again, the pleasure shooting through his cock like a white-hot flame, his hips smacking against her. Her mouth uttered another howl, as she shivered, clenching around him, the bed growing wet with her juices. 

“You’re good at this, Jaune. You…”

He kissed her again, and he felt her tongue push back this time, pushing against his own, the goddess that he had claimed with his cock growing even more intense as he drove himself deeper into her, feeling that orgasm approaching. 

She moaned, whispering something in his ear, something in a language that he didn’t understand, that nobody probably understood, as she flushed. 

“I meant, go harder, Jaune. Sorry, I- it felt good.”

It invigorated him, letting him know that his woman, that his goddess felt good under his amateurish attentions, driving into her with a firm thrust, a low sound from her throat, as her arms wrapped around him, holding on to her. 

It was a dark thought, something that would draw the Grimm to him, yet it was something that burned through his mind like a fire burned through dry underbrush, his teeth biting down on her neck, after her kisses had faltered. She moaned loudly, his thoughts on his family. 

His father and mother had said that maybe they should try for a number nine to see whether he’d get a little baby brother. That was now an impossibility, but this woman was warm, loving and his for the night. 

“I love you.”

She moaned as he said that, whimpering softly under his touches, as his balls smacked against her pale buttocks. He could feel how the edge was about to be reached, as his hands wrapped around her, his moan loud in his room. The isolation of sound was great here, as he’d had this room to himself. There had been more servants than the four that currently were under Salem’s dominion, him aside, so he was alone, with only the presence of Cinder and Hazel. A large chamber for Salem’s own bedroom, someplace he had never been in, knowing how she valued her privacy. 

“I’m going to cum, Salem.”

She trembled, as he announced that. It was polite, it was his right, and she shouldn’t be stained by the mortal that made love to her. 

“I’m yours for tonight, Jaune.”

The dark thought came again, as he wanted to claim her, the desire to make her his for every night, to let her feel that love that he felt for her inside her, as he hammered into her, the bedsprings creaking from the force, as she trembled and quivered, her eyes rolling back, pussy tightening around his manhood as he felt that edge, his hands bracing himself against the bed, looking her in the eyes. 

“Get pregnant with my children, Salem.”

Surprise in her red eyes, as he felt the orgasm shoot through him, his Aura wrapping around him, her eyes rolling back as an orgasm seemed to hit, his thick cock spurting globs of thick seed straight into her womb, straight into the depths where the baby would be made, as he gasped her name, pleading with her to love him, knowing that after the sun would rise, there would be only a master and servant relationship between the two of them. 

He pulled out of her, his cock still erect, the seed slowly dripping from her sex, the pussy lips spread by his girth, her eyes closed, breathing heavily as she opened them. 

“One night, Jaune Arc.”

His cock hardened and he shoved it back in, seed gushing out of her as he drove his cock into her again, biting down on her neck again like a wild animal, his arms keeping her pinned, her own hands rubbing over his scalp, like a mother did to a child, like someone who was to be kept at arms length, his aura-infused cock ramming into her, her squeals louder now, as he felt the tingling of her insides around his cock, his mouth biting down on her neck, nibbling there, a giddy sound from her lips. 

_“One_ night, Jaune Arc.”

Her voice repeated again, as he slammed himself home into her depths, shuddering with every hint that came from her body’s pleasure, her legs wrapping around his waist, a sign of her acceptance. He had watched erotic clips on his Scroll, knowing what the pleasure of a woman meant. He saw the look in her eyes, her dark red eyes looking into his own, her skin flushed.

“Just for one night… Do not think that I will be able to carry your child.”

A refuting of his love. His cock rammed into her harder, her legs raised up, her butt lifted from the bed, as his thrusts grew harder, his mouth pressing to her own, tongue duelling with her own, kissing and smooching and making love, all those words for that simple expression of lust and love. He could feel the temperature inside him rise, knowing that he was with the woman he loved.

His second orgasm was like an eruption of a volcano, his body like white-hot lava being pushed through a small tube, before the orgasm blacked him out. He had shouted something, a desperate plea for her to be his. He was just aware enough that she moaned something in that strange language, as her hips pressed against his own in a frenzy.

He woke to the feeling of her hand stroking through his hair, her presence in the bed beside him something that warmed him, the blaring beeps of the alarm clock heralding in the next day.

It’d been not enough. His erection rose again, Salem looking at him with that look that showed her usual cool manner.

“Did you enjoy yourself, Jaune?”

The question was silly, but he schooled his features, trying to look serious, but failing to.

“I fell asleep, I… I wish it was still last night.”

Salem’s hand rubbed his cheek, the woman looking as beautiful as she had always been. He was hard as steel again, as her eyes fluttered with her lashes, her tongue sliding over her lips.

“I said, one night, Jaune.”

She wouldn’t feel anything for him. He was the stupid one, he knew that. He would never be able to be with this goddess of a woman. 

She was immortal, like she’d always claimed to be. He knew that first-hand and she was someone unattainable for him, her eyes blazing with the eternal life that she had been given, her expression careful and attained.

He’d never forget the moment where they’d been joined, when he’d been with her.

Her hand lightly traced over his hard erection, as her lips formed into a small smile.

“Let me take care of this, though. A gallant knight needs a reward for letting a princess enjoy his company.”

Her mouth opened and her breath ghosted over his erection, her eyes looking up, her pale buttocks rising in the air as her hair loosely brushed over his thighs, his eyes glinting with that thirst, as her lips pressed against the shaft, still smelling like sex. He’d lost his virginity to her, he’d been intimate with her, he’d dared to wish to claim her, but there was no punishment coming for him as her tongue traced over the underside of the head, a boon for him, a pleasurable punishment for daring to ensure that she would feel filled with his love.

“Goddess, Mistress, I-“

He didn’t dare call her by name, as her eyes looked at him, peering through her lashes.

“Call me Salem.”

Her words were an order, as his erection grew larger and larger under her tongue’s touch, the fleshy rod within her lips growing harder, as her tongue slowly traced down that sensitive head.

“It felt good feeling you fill me, Jaune. It was… It has been millennia since I have shared the bed with someone.”

A lonely expression on her face, without her ever realizing it. His cock was harder now, as her tongue did an interesting wiggle over the fleshy rod, his eyes looking into her own

as she parted her lips. The pale skin of her flesh was like an entrancing sight, her fingers touching over the balls, slowly squeezing them, the kiss that she delivered to the sensitive head sending a spike of pleasure through him, a soft ‘mwah’ from her lips, as she raised her head, looking him right in the eyes. A desiring look, a craving expression which did not fade at all. She was his mistress, the goddess who had saved him, a woman who he had slept with.

“I-“

Her hand rose and she pressed a finger to his lips, silencing his complaints, her lips parting as she exhaled slowly.

“No talk, Jaune. Just enjoy the benediction of your princess.”

He groaned at the feeling that came from her lips against his pole, fluttering kisses that made his blood boil with thick hot lust.

Then, she swallowed once, the head polished under her tongue’s laps, and he felt the pleasure burn.

Divine, was a word for it.

Words failed him.

* * *

It was not a task that a woman should do, she’d been told. It was filthy, disgusting, a degenerate way of pleasing a man, yet she had been peaked in her curiosity this one time when Ozma had been with her, and she had tasted his bitter seed.

It was more than what she had been expecting, the hopes and the fears of a woman once thought to be the queen of the world by those who knew little more than the blessing of the knife’s edge and the sword, washed away by the sounds that her former husband had made.

Jaune was larger, she surmised, as his spongy head fitted in her mouth, bulging her cheek. She caressed it like a precious treat, his reactions like a perfect accompaniment to her pleasuring licks. A slip of the tongue up, and his mouth uttered a moan.

The base pleasure of servicing a man who had earned the right to be with her, who had been the man who had moaned into her ear, uttering harsh, rough cries for her to get with his child… to become the man who would bring forth another child from her womb.

It was an impossibility, now. She would have to focus on keeping the dark ichors of the pools of Grimm out of her womb, yet his shout of wanting to see her happy had… had stroked a flame in her groin into a burning inferno.

Her tongue slid with dashing flicks and whips, the veined shaft bulging in her mouth.

It was no longer reciprocation. She was a woman of her word, a woman who had done what she had done. She had stayed with the man who wished to cherish her, and she should have left.

She should have left him to wake up in his bed alone, rather than be with him throughout the night, sleeping not a wink, just looking at his body, so much younger than hers.

He was a young man whose hopes had been vested upon a pact with the goddess that she was, whose hopes were barely dashed by his will, whose face did not seem to light up around Cinder, much closer to his age.

_ ‘I am too old for him.’ _

A humbling thought, one that she’d rarely thought before. The rage at her husband cooled a little, as she gagged loudly, his head pushing down into her throat, as she coughed a little at the touch.

She swallowed heavily again.

She knew that there was more than a little doubt within her heart now. More than a little doubt, a little frustration, as her lips wrapped tight to his head again, not going down again. The dear boy was gripping the sheets, trying to not thrust into her mouth again. Flicks of her tongue urged more of his salty pre-spunk from the head, as she smelled his scent, that base musky scent that held so much within it to salivate over.

He came.

It was a low moan, his hands nearly ripping the sheets, as her throat was flooded with a torrent of how male ejaculate, and her throat bobbed once as she gulped it down, like some  _ slattern _ , some tavern wench who wished to earn more coin.

It was not morning yet. They hadn’t gotten out of bed, so it meant that the night was not done yet.

He slowly grew soft in her mouth, as she let go of the head, letting it fall down onto his balls, cradled within blonde pubes. She could  _ smell _ his scent, as she rose. A moment of foolishness, as she opened her mouth, showing him the leftovers of his seed. He looked at her, as she swallowed.

A man…

A child.

“That… You-“

He was hesitating, Salem could see that. The immortal life that she’d been cursed with had not been brought short, as she reached out, touching his lips. She looked into his eyes and shook her head.

“Just for one night, Jaune. It is a new day. Let us not mention this.”

She wouldn’t  _ dare _ air the dirty laundry. She was a woman who ruled, not someone who was ruled by base lusts and desires. Her eyes glowed faint in the light, her tongue clicking audibly, as her eyes did not stop beholding the masculine curve, the faint stubble.

“Thank you, I… It will be as you wish, Goddess.”

She departed silently, striding to her bed chambers. It was early enough that none of her servants were awake, and late enough that she would only have time for a very brief shower to wash away the signs of her craving.

As she washed herself, a fresh garment prepared, she let her mind drift a little to the young man.

Her hand rubbed over her stomach, reminded of his words.

The sickening  _ joy _ in her at the thought of bearing a little life again, of… of what had happened. It had happened, she could not deny it. Her pussy tingled like a wild beast, trying to go for another round, as she grew moist with craving.

She wasn’t some strong woman who always knew what was best for the world at all times… there were times too, when she was  _ weak _ .

She glanced at her expression in the mirror, pulling her hair back and then looking at the marred features. There would be no easy chance for a date with her beloved, none who would even dare to look at her without flinching.

A Grimm sickness, one which corrupted the body yet left horrid scars, similar to what she herself had suffered, after yet another dip within the dark pools…

It had been a suggestion by Jaune, earlier. He had been concerned that she would be hunted, so he had spoken of it… but the merit that it had was that it also would alert of the presence of Grimm. A curse and yet a boon. It was how magic functioned, when wrapped around a Grimm.

_ ‘Perhaps it is time to try something like that… It would be wise to put my plans for Beacon on hold for yet a year… There will be time for that next, or perhaps… two years, since that Vytal plan would be like a shock…’ _

She had an eternity, after all.

* * *

He knelt before the marker to his parents’ grave, looking at the stone as he watched the parents, a year having since happened. Salem had been cordial, polite and wonderful. A goddess in everything, yet they had not shared a bed since. His birthday was coming up, and he would be eighteen. It was impossible for her to be with him, as she was superior to everyone else.

“I wish I could introduce you to her. She’s… She’s the woman I gave my virginity to, who I want to- I want to show you her, to know that I’ve found a woman I would like to spend my days with.”

Lonely words, to a lonely marker. A cough behind him, as he straightened out for the imperious presence, the Witch walking to him.

“Your Highness?”

The question was loud, he realized, as his surprise showed in his voice.

“I would not wish to be denied the chance to meet with your family, Jaune.”

She used his name again, and he felt something akin to hope blossom in his heart.

Her eyes went to the marker, as she seized his hand.

“My name is Salem, and your brother and son is in good hands. He will ask for my presence again in his bed chambers shortly… Right?”

He could only nod. The smile on her lips was warm, as he felt hope rise.

“Good. I wish to let you know that I am willing to be his partner, to see whether we may be linked in matrimony.”

Her hand squeezed his own, as he breathed in sharply.

“Fear not, for anyone who might wish to harm what is mine, shall realize that I am far more terrible than their mere mortal fears… I shall guard him, as I guard my family.”

He leaned forward, kissing her, and her arm wrapped around his shoulder, surprisingly tender and soft. He kissed her, as they stood there.

Time had seemed to fade, and it was night when that kiss and embrace was finally broken and he looked at her.

“We should go home. My birthday isn’t until- until a month or so.”

Thinking grew harder, as she pulled him a little closer.

“Then it seems you have a purpose, Mister Arc, to save up for.”

Her other hand grabbed his groin, clearly intending to inform him of what said purpose was.

He was excited for that, as she smiled, a beautiful smile on the face of a woman who often was called a witch, as his woes slowly faded and he kissed her again.

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**


	2. Service to the goddess of your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first step taken, and determination not shaken, a witch and her knight tread upon the path. Of families and mothers, of Cinderellas and Witches, there will always be something that bothers.

**This was commissioned work.**

* * *

Her elegant form stood there in front of the mirror, as pale and beautiful and terrifying as she always had been. She knew how beautiful she was, aware of that feeling of being _filled_ by a man who had been but a child to her, a womanly shape that never had been shed in favour of something chaste.

Her breasts were still perky and matured with the shape of her body maintained at the peak that it had been since she had been cursed. Her hair was no longer as beautiful and blonde, and the brief flutter of an errant thought came through her, as she felt how his seed inside her still remained.

He was a _boy_.

Her eyes showed concern, care, more than that before. He had been such a darling…

It was another birthday done, and the plans had not been as forthcoming as they had been, with the Beacon plot failing due to her deciding to redistribute her forces. A minor victory had been scored, the eddies of the White Fang plot and their utterly feckless leader Taurus, now a guest of the Vale penitentiary. It was not the task that she had tasked Cinder with, yet that did not matter in the slightest, as her minions upset the tender balance again.

It had been a triviality, yet she had slept with the boy again. Honest blue eyes, a meeting in front of a marker… She had embarrassed herself with such a bold statement, yet his request had been honest, and she had indulged him again. Ageless beauty, wrought with the noble features of a queen and the domain of the right of the strong around her.

He wasn’t strong. He was not the legendary hero that her former husband had been, nor was he the most intelligent man in the world.

He was… enthusiastic about things. He was terrible at making his feeling be hidden, though the other servants did not suspect a thing. There was nothing which hinted at her craving, at the thought of their immortal queen being with the young devoted man who had only been fresh-eighteen.

_‘I should wear a dress…’_

It had felt wonderful to be craved. It felt exhilarating to hear him groan in her ear that he wished to make her get with his child, that she should be pregnant with the children he would put in her. It was…

She shuddered, imagining her stomach full of his life, of the seeds that he would sow. A whorish, eager expression on her face in the mirror, as she imagined smashing her hips down onto his groin, her voice urging him to ravish her, to push a child within her with that large shaft.

_‘Perhaps…’_

She caught the expression in her reflection, her nipples perky and hard, her tongue bit down on, as she felt the stab of pain shoot through her. It was the thought of being with him that made her shiver, her breasts showing the signs of her arousal.

His affections were… delightful. She had come to him in the night, after they had all gone to bed. The Grimm which roamed her castle were ignorant of her presence due to her similarity to their maker’s power, a shudder shooting through her body at the thought that followed of this night-time visit.

She had entered the room to find him already standing there, naked. Any other visitor might have questioned things, but she had merely smiled and taken his hand. Adoring eyes looked at her, and her gaze had been similar. Not the darker-skinned beauty of her former husband, or his second leech-host, but the young man with pale skin and blonde hair. She could feel a tremor shoot through her body at the thought, her eyes closing as she fondled her nipples.

It had been a tug that had pulled him and her to the bed, for her to ruminate on things other than their coupling. Her eyes had feasted on his erection, a breathy giggle that had been girlish and utterly un-goddess-like, yet still with that hint of craving and desire. He had been hard for her, and she had caressed him.

To feel a young man’s balls be full of pent-up frustration had awoken something inside her, as her lips pressed a kiss against the ball sack, looking at his cock. It smelled of soap and male need, shuddering with the burden that came with how hot his cock had been as it rested against her face.

She _loved_ to please her husband. One would not expect that, but four children had been made with love, and his breathy moans of ‘goddess, oh gods, goddess, please, give me- ah!’ and shivers, as she had made herself comfortable, nibbling on his balls, feeling the pre-cum drool from the head like an overly excited man would, ceasing her attentions at the last possible moment to see him thrust his hips up, her hands pulling him down, not wanting him to go yet.

It was now all done. She gazed at herself in the mirror, the breast in her hand squeezed, a breathy moan shooting into the high octave, her exhales becoming more bestial and guttural, aware of the pleasure that came with how good it felt. 

He had been like an animal again. Bucking against her hand as she raked her fingernails over his sensitive flesh, restraining him with Grimm arms, ensuring that he would be primed and ready to shoot his load.

It was… _scarily delicate_.

His sweaty face, his tense balls, the bucking hips, it had stoked the desire within her, and when she had unleashed him, she had been treated like she wished. Her dress torn from her skin, forced onto the bed, feeling him plunge his hard cock into her like a man wanting to rape his babies into her womb…

It had been… _thrilling_.

* * *

_“Get pregnant, Salem!”_

_Gasps, groans, his teeth biting down on her neck as his erect cock slammed home into her tender depths, spread apart by her lovers’ hard cock, his breath exploding as he felt the tightness of her sex. She was a merciful goddess._

_He came like a wild animal, pumping his seed inside her tender depths, his teeth finding purchase on the mattress and her moan rather loud, but he did his best to breed her like a common mare, like she was his woman._

_It was a soft caress that she gave to his cheek after he had calmed down, his balls clinging to her skin, damp with the sweat and the desire that he’d splashed inside her._

_“I love you.”_

_Three little words, and she felt her heart beat faster and faster, as her mouth uttered the forbidden response to that, nearly. It was not right, he should have been with a younger woman, but his sperm had washed her womb white, the burning inside her groin and the passionate cry for her to be seeded like a common tramp by some violent man who craved release…_

_That had endeared him._

_“You are right to love me.”_

* * *

The mirror only showed herself, frozen in a gesture that no normal lady of good standing would ever do, the gooey white seed slowly leaking from her groin as she spread her labia, showing to herself the bounty that she had obtained. The dear boy was asleep now, after having slept with her.

It was his burden and his duty, and she felt humbled somewhat by the way that he had marked her, the wounds having healed after the time had passed, not a mark on her flawless skin left behind.

She was an immortal goddess, but her desires were for a young man to sate.

_‘Perhaps… I should make him enjoy my presence. A… A touch of acting might make me feel more alive.’_

The need within her was not slaked yet. She had the desire for him, for his… affections.

It would prove a problem if he were not as devoted to her as she had seen. He would do what he needed to in order to prove his devotion to her, so it would all work out.

A demure white dress hung in front of her, Salem plucking it out and looking at it.

It would do.

A touch of… of play, would be nice.

It had been so long since she had _loved_ someone.

* * *

He was called to the bedroom that belonged to the goddess that he worshipped, aware that he was already late for the morning meal, the night before having been magical.

Her power and her skill at wielding it, at being kept there for her mercy and knowing that she would make him feel the height of joy, the burden of his body that had never been the most lethal, like Tyrian, or the most durable, like Hazel. He was not smart like Doctor Watts or Cinder’s cunning wit.

“Enter, Jaune Arc.”

The voice of the goddess came and he opened the door, entering and seeing her standing there. A white dress, something that he could barely imagine her in, was worn, her fingers smoothening the creases of the garment. Jaune felt the urge to ask whether she would like to have it ironed, her eyes glinting with that hint of power, as her hand patted on the chair, the armchair looking comfortable.

“Please, sit yourself down, Jaune.”

He remembered last night. He remembered leaping on her and speaking of his sinful desires to make her get with child, to put his lowly unworthy seed inside someone so divine like herself. He felt shame go through him as he sat himself down in the chair, aware of punishment being forthcoming, feeling how she settled herself in his lap, his eyes looking into her red ones, as she leaned to him and then traced a very brief, bold kiss over his lips.

He hardened immediately, as Salem, the divine goddess who had saved him, whose words had made his body light like air and strong like steel, pressed against him, delicate arms wrapping around his neck in a half-embrace.

She was smaller than him somewhat as she sat in his lap, her red eyes looking into his own as the kiss lasted, her mound grinding against his groin, just remaining there, before she lightly pressed herself against him.

“You may wonder why, Jaune…”

Her voice was as whispering as the doubts that plagued him, as her lips pressed in a chaste kiss to his cheek, the smell of the woman as she laid against him, her kiss on his cheek causing him a flare of embarrassment, awareness of the pleasure that came with how her body had adjusted to the sex that they’d had.

She had been _vocal_ during the second go, her teasing attitude replaced with something that had wrung him out, and now, her tongue was dancing over his skin.

“But you don’t know the agony that you will feel, later. I won’t die, Jaune.”

Definite hints of desire were within her voice, as he tried to imagine what that would be like. She was immortal, he knew that. He kissed her, something that she did not evade or try to lean out of the way.

“I won’t die, you will… You should not… not have too many hopes.”

She was rejecting him. Was that why she had worn white?

“Am I not good enough?’

A bitter, pleading question, knowing that if she went away, he would have nothing. Anger in those eyes blazed, something deep and feral in their depths, as she grabbed a hold of his shoulders and peered into his eyes, azure meeting crimson and void.

“You are the first man to be with me in a millennium, my _dear_ boy.”

A boy, she thought of him as a boy, even with a small part of him mentioning that she would be old enough to call everyone boy, her face showing the determination that she had always possessed, her frown enough to make him quiver.

“I will be with you, but your candle will fade, whilst mine burns. I do not wish to deny you your wish, but… But you must understand, mortality is for you, whilst immortality is my fate.”

He buried his head against her shoulder. He craved the comfort of the woman, with the despair that wrapped around him, her hands tugging him closer, running through her hair.

“I have been through many storms, Jaune. I have seen people die, and I have been the one to slay them at times, when the need grew higher and higher to do something to the status quo. You will stay by me, will you not?”

It wasn’t even a question. A moaned ‘Yes!’ from his mouth, her skin soft against his own, cooler than it had been before. She didn’t change very much in her manner of seating, her tongue sliding over his lips before she kissed him again.

“Now, don’t fear, my little knight. I will be here with you, for as long as you want.”

He did not want more than to be with her, to taste her delicate flesh against his own, tasting her with his body, with his mouth, with more than the flesh could account for. Like a fine wine he wished to drown himself inside her, to bring her that eternal joy that did not fade within her like the life would from his body.

“Our future will be grand, Jaune. I swear, you will not be left wanting. I swear that on my name, and your belief in me.”

The tears did not stop, soaking the white garment.

He found his way to his room again, nearly eight hours afterwards. There had been no sex, there had been no desire from Salem to engage with him, not after the night. One of the nights of the year, she would be _his_ , and there was the wait coming.

The door creaked open softly, his head rising to see whether it was a Grimm coming for a visit, curious due to the negative emotions, finding Cinder standing there, a scornful expression on her face.

“Crying about something, Jaune? My… the _great_ Huntsman, one who has the lady’s favour, crying about something like a _child_. Oh, are you going to get up and pout at me, Jaune? Nothing but a _weak_ child, plucked from the dirt by her Majesty…”

Anger flashed through him, a retort of ‘She shared my bed last night, Cinder!’ smothered in his anger, his gaze looking heatedly at him, as tears of anger came from his eyes. What did Cinder know about his feelings for the goddess that had brought him so much joy and happiness? What did she know!?

“Aww… Such a _bad_ glare. Doesn’t that feel like the right thing to feel. You are just a servant, someone who will _never_ taste true power, Jaune… Your mother and father and family died, whilst you were given a weapon and taught to wield it, for what? Oh… Nothing. Wouldn’t your family be ashamed to see how useless you have become?”

His blood boiled, as he got up from his bed, anger in his body rising even more with every moment that Cinder was in his vicinity.

* * *

“Wouldn’t your family be ashamed to see how useless you have become?”

She had meant to visit Jaune in order to lend him some comfort, but the final retort of Cinder caught her unaware, knowing that it would hurt. A vile girl, someone who served her needs for her own thirst for power, to make the nightmares of the past go away. Someone like herself, but bullied by the family that she had. 

The pity bled away for the girl, as she took a deep breath to steady herself, aware that she would have to show Cinder her place again. Regrettable, but it was now time for her to show that there would be no disharmony in her ranks.

“I don’t need a family! Just serving her is good enough, it’s all that I need.”

A young man, a child when they had first met, so boldly declaring that. A stab to her heart, as she took a moment to feel her heartbeat speed up, aware that she might be flustered, and keeping back, as Cinder’s mocking laughter came from the young woman’s mouth.

“There is only power in this world, Jaune. What can a useless servant like you do? She would never be able to use you, you are like the pet monkey that is kept in a cage… Unlike me, I am the one who has a glorious destiny ahead of me. I will be strong, strong enough to serve her, so that I will make everyone else fear me.”

Cinder left in a flurry, Salem’s body obscured by the shadows, Cinder barely noticing it, as her body moved to fill the door, shutting it lightly behind her, watching him stare at the picture of his family that had been scavenged from their home. She approached, laying a hand on his shoulder, his head turning.

“My goddess, I-“

She smiled, as she shook her head.

“Close the door, Jaune.”

The maternal feelings rose, as a sickening desire within her pulled herself from the rush of emotions, as he shut the door, her bottom resting on the bed, patting her lap. It was not going to be a soothing session, she knew, yet her body craved him. He sat down on her lap, her lips pressing against his neck.

“Tell mother what is wrong with her big strong son, my dear child.”

Surprise on his face, as she acted like a mother, her hands pulling him closer, kissing his neck again, as he hugged her.

“You’re not my moth-“

Her lips pressed to him in a kiss, as she smiled at him with an encouraging look, at least attempting to be a mother figure to him.

“I can be one for you, Jaune. A…”

Her fingers rubbed over his groin, the response definitely showing the hardness of his manhood, a shudder going through his lower body, as she pulled the pants open, the smell of his cock in her nostrils, that manly smell that she’d smelled the night before, as her fingers pulled on his manhood. Men liked women who were nurturing and motherly, and her tongue traced over his ear.

“Tell your mother what makes you feel better, Jaune. You can trust me.”

His cock was _warm_ in her grip, jerking slowly with small tugs, her breathing growing harder and harsher, her lips uttering a very small, tender call.

“You’re my-“

Her hand sped up, jerking, his cock throbbing under the grip, as his balls felt heavy and full, as she gave a quiet chiding sound.

“Good boys get pleasure, sweetheart… Tell mama what is wrong.”

It was to play the role of something for someone, something that she’d never done with Ozma. The thirst for more of his reactions, the desire that blazed within her groin as her hand jerked, his skin almost damp under her fingers as she jerked, a teasing nip to his earlobe, as she hissed a hoarse-voiced ‘Come and tell mama what her big strong boy wants, hmm’ in his ear.

It was… it was amusing, she had to admit. A boy, not like her children, with his large manhood in her grip. A tug-tug stroke, his hips pushing up, trying to find a pussy to hilt his cock into. He moaned like a man, as he whimpered.

“Salem, I’m-“

She shook her head.

“Mama… call me mama.”

It was illicit play, and she could feel the thrill go through her, aware that she was breaking her rule of ‘once a year’ but the dear man seemed to shiver with her touch. It was more than she had expected.

Gushing over her hand, his pre-cum dripped and cloyed with that smell of male ejaculate, her fingers dancing over his delicate body, kissing his cheek.

“M- You’re my goddess, Salem, I’m-“

She liked it when he resisted. Her teeth dug into his neck in a devilish kiss.

“Cum for mama. Show her how much you can cum for her, sweetheart.”

He groaned, his balls almost bloated with thick seed, Salem feeling refreshed at the feeling of how much he craved her. She felt younger, needier and desiring of this young man, as he gripped the sheets.

“Come for me, Jaune… That’s it, that’s it, show mama how good it feels, show mama how her big strong man cums for her.”

The talk was silly, it was childish talk like a mother would do to a child, but it was arousing her, her nipples pressing against her dress, the smell clinging to her hand. He groaned, looking at her, desperate to keep on.

“You’re- Ah, Salem…”

She squeezed roughly. He moaned.

“Mama, please, let me cum, let me cum, mama.”

She let go of him and he came, thick globs of seed splattering against her hands, the smell growing intense, as she kissed his neck, still jerking that big hard cock.

“Good boy… You can do it, Jaune. That’s a good boy, coming so hard for mama… Now, let’s get you cleaned up. Naughty boys like you don’t need to have a mess on their hands.”

It was proper. She knew that he was younger than her, but it had been _thrilling_. He was gasping, moaning for his mama to make him feel good, the praise, the need, the shivering thrilling feeling of being _wanted_ , of having someone call her mama, remembering how good it felt to have him cum inside her.

_‘You are my man.’_

It was not a thought she voiced aloud, as he stood erect before her, her eyes watching the pleading expression on his face.

“You’re… You’re my goddess.”

Her finger pressed against his lips, as she smirked.

“Tonight, I’m your mother. How…”

Her fingers cradled his balls, her pale digits lifting those balls. They were a little emptier, after she had drained them of seed, aware that there was enough within those balls for another three rounds, the tingling of her womb making her feel even better than before.

“How does my sweet little boy want to enjoy his mother, hmm?”

He was a delight to tease, the burning flame inside her body rising in heat, as her hand jerked slowly on his balls, her pleading expression met with one that held passion, his teeth biting down on his lip.

“Mama? Can I sleep with you? Not… just in the same bed?”

A boy, rather than the fine man that had been with her before, her hand letting go of his balls, arms wrapping around his waist and gently tugging him into bed with her on top of him.

“Rest, my sweet child.”

It was a plea from a mother to a child, to a boy who had been taunted by a bully, someone that needed relief from the torment of his own mind.

She woke early, as per usual. He had wrapped his arms around her and was holding her tightly, head nestled against her.

“I love you.”

The words that he had uttered, now reciprocated, kissing his cheek, slowly pulling herself free. It would be unseemly to be given enough time to be witnessed exiting his room, smelling as she did. A little teasing smile on her lips, as she had a thought…

A sister, perhaps a daughter, pleading with her brother or father for some love… That might be fun.

One should explore, before someone found death at their doorstep.

* * *

Jaune felt the pressure as Salem’s tongue slid over his balls, the woman lurking within the shadows that covered the underside of the table, the large seat looking like it had been carved from the very ground itself, petrified wood of some sort, the grain soft under his butt, the lack of a pillow allowing for discomfort, as well as the faint discernment of the members of the cabal of Salem.

“F-for the next topic… Her Majesty has deemed that it would be unwise to invest more in the Mistral case, as L-Leonardo Lionheart seems convinced of her majesty’s plan.”

The tongue slid over the sensitive sack, a soft whisper of emotion sliding over his features as the witch below the table slid her tongue erotically over his sack, raising one of his testicles with the tongue-tip, his mouth not moving more than it should, as Arthur Watts spoke up.

A glance down found that Salem’s red eyes were peering up at him, a tongue tracing up over the sack to the base of his shaft, the woman who had rescued him doing her best to please him. It had been two weeks since the time in the bed, where she’d been his mother, and there had been an awkward time when she had pretended to be his daughter.

She was teasing him, stimulating him with her tongue and her hands, sex being but an afterthought, as heated dreams had followed whenever she was with him. Whatever she was trying to do, whatever she seemed to be willing to attempt, he was certain that he would be waking up to find her with him again.

Another nibble of her teeth on his ballsack, Cinder leaning back in her seat as Arthur ended his lengthy monologue about the circumstances with Lionheart’s status, and Salem’s lips pressed ever so tightly against his cock, clearly letting him feel the weightiness of his balls as she raised them up and let them drop by sucking one in her mouth and drawing a vacuum, tugging on them.

“Any further words from the lady Salem?”

There was an excuse for why she could not be here, of course. Something with the Grimm, Salem having said that it would be time for him to address them like the lowly servants that they were, the woman having crawled under the table, still working on his meat whilst they entered.

They had asked whether he was the host for tonight, whether he would be giving the orders. Salem had been persistent, trying to create the maximum pleasure for his benefit.

A gasping breath, as her mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, her tongue wiggling a slow and intricate dance over the underside. She had confided in him that she had not really had much experience with the act, but that definitely felt like a lie, yet one that felt so sweet and sensual that he did not mind coming either way. He could feel how Salem’s tongue slithered over the slit on his cockhead, that sensitive slit dug with her tongue.

“She will be returning later today, I have heard. I am but the emissary of her will, to deliver her the news upon her arrival.”

There was no lie in his words, with how his eyes had found the disdainful eyes of Cinder, who had been moody and grouchy since she had been denied the Maiden’s power. 

She got up from her seat.

“You are worthless to the grand scheme, Arc. Nothing that you do will be able to appeal to her majesty, your skills are worthless compared to ours. If you were to die, who would care?”

Salem’s mouth seemed to suck harder, the pleasure that he got from her eager job of performing fellatio on his tender bits making his eyes unfocused, as he tried to tune Cinder out, knowing that Hazel would comment on it.

“I would not think that the Lady keeps him around merely for his stewardship. Considering your own appearance at Beacon, it would be easy for someone like him to slip into the ranks of the Huntsmen or civilians. One does not play a card that one holds in the deck until it is time, Cinder.”

Cinder was stopped, the faith that Hazel had within the plan all determined upon what Salem could do for him, the vengeance against Ozpin, the man who she had once been married to, burning within him. A good enforcer, but too known to the world at large to remain a viable assassin or murderer for the cause.

Salem’s lips wrapped tightly around the base, her throat gagging audibly, Jaune hoping that nobody noticed, or perhaps that they would ignore it.

“I am just the bearer of the news, Cinder. If the Goddess desires me to die for her, I would without a second thought.”

There was a light bite on his cock, Salem pulling her lips from his manhood, the saliva-coated head wet in the air, the smell of need in the air, his eyes closing at the thought that more would be coming, Salem’s lips slowly pushing to the head.

“Of course. If there is nothing more, then we must be off.”

He shook his head. It was the final topic on the agenda for today, as Cinder gave a soft cackle, like a witch, yet not as sexy as Salem was.

“You won’t ever amount to anything… What power do you have, Arc?”

His Aura flared, and he felt the orgasm rip through his body, his balls slowly growing numb as the sperm welled up, his Aura infusing his cock, potent spunk pumped straight into Salem’s mouth, his hand reaching below the table to grab the back of the woman’s head, to keep her there where the pleasure was the best, his eyes closing, as he heard them leave, as his eyes remained ignorant of the face that Salem made, his eyes closed still, unaware of the spluttering and coughing that Salem did, his hand not letting go of her head until the final dregs of his orgasm had sputtered out.

She rose from below the table, his seed dripping down her chin, smelling like there was nothing but the spunk on her lips and breath, his eyes beholding the look in her eyes, a coy smile on her lips.

“She lied to you, Jaune… The power that you have within you… it makes me feel like a woman.”

A pat to his head with her other hand, the one that wasn’t covered in saliva, her fingers licked by her mouth, a gesture that made his cock hard, as he felt a rush of shame shoot through him. He’d treated the woman like she was just a toy to get his orgasm out, feeling the shame burn in his chest at the feeling of his balls nearly numb because of the orgasm that he’d had.

“Do you want vengeance against Cinder, my little one? If you wish, I can give you the opportunity…”

The offer was seductive, her breath reeking of his cum, of the seed that he’d pumped down into her throat, a small unladylike burp coming from her lips, as she flushed a little.

“Now, that wasn’t very ladylike of me, Jaune. Do forgive me… Mister Arc.”

A formal tone, as she raised her foot and brushed the toes over his groin, where his cock was hard again. She was a woman who loved him passionately, someone who did not make him feel less than a prince, a king, something that had been a blessing upon the world by her divine will. Her foot rubbed up the bulging groin, as she looked at him.

“Come with me, Jaune. I wish to show you something.”

The door opened, shadowy claws pulling it open for them as they walked into the deeper parts of the castle that Salem had made within this dark domain, her eyes scanning her surroundings, her tongue sliding over her lips in a slow, methodical fashion, eyes glinting with something that made him feel excited and yet worried, as they descended down a stairway, slowly descending into the blackest, darkest parts of the domain, a place where he had not been allowed entrance in yet, a pool of black bubbling goo, much like the one outside, standing there. A flick of her hand and one of the chandeliers flashed aflame, Salem’s eyes glowing faint in the dimness of the pool of light, as her hand reached into the dark ichors, pulling something out, a faint miasma of sorts.

“Another Grimm, Jaune. Something that will cause the wearer to suffer great pain… Come, we must visit the girl. I have obtained her after a village was slain by bandits… much like you.”

A thin, pale girl sat there, her skin mottled and speckled, eyes flickering from a deep sea-green to bloody red, shivering in the coldness of the surroundings, the collar around her neck fastened to the wall.

“Come, my dear… Show me your face.”

Empty, hollow eyes looked at him, lifeless, the scars and distended veins of her face so similar to Salem’s own, as the pallor looked just right, the glowing scars showing clearly how much the corruption seemed to have progressed. Jaune could only stare and watch, knowing that there was little that he could do to soothe the girl and her terror, knowing that the Goddess had blessed her.

“A sickness, a Grimm that spreads it. Similar appearance to me, in order to ensure that there will be decoys, fearful decoys that spread more distrust among humanity. It will not be long until there will be many who bear these scars, these marks of my appearance… It is transmitted through contact, through the air. Do not fear, it would not harm you..”

He trusted her, as she looked at the girl, who seemed to be ready to cry. Jaune thought that her name was Emerald, one of the flunkies that hung around Cinder, her skin now pale and nearly opalescent in the faint light, as the Grimm taint seemed to writhe below the skin, before it calmed down, her eyes glinting with something in them, as Salem leaned forward, the girl trying to shy away from the touch of the Goddess, Jaune watching how Salem’s eyes seemed to barely register the dislike.

“It will be a step on the road to us being able to go out, Jaune… Do not fear… it will not harm you. Tell me… did you like what Cinder said to you earlier?”

He didn’t. He frowned at his Goddess, uncertain why the woman was referencing that, as the girl whimpered, the Grimm slowly bursting from her pores, a black ichorous swarm of something, slowly dissipating.

“No, I think she’s a bitch. Your will is the most important, my goddess.”

The respect for her was to be given, at all times. He was but a child rescued by her, so his word did not count for as much as her own, nor did his opinions make a change in this world with their lack of substance, obviously, since Salem knew better.

“Good. Then we will ensure that she plays her role. Flare your aura, my sweet.”

He did as she asked, and her smile turned darkly charming.

“ _Great_.”

* * *

Her gaze watched how his body flared up with a golden glow, the tingling inside her body making itself known again. She had barely noticed it the first and second time, but it was a small resonance with her internal magic, the tingle of her throat as she remembered the taste of his ejaculate, the influx of power.

He had enhanced himself with his Aura, and she had felt the power within that spunk.

“Allow me to go first, Jaune. You will be my instrument.”

It would be _such_ a delightful sight, as the internal urge to destroy rose. She strode up the stairs, Jaune following after her, the child left in the darkness, her whimpers soft in the air as they departed, her eyes glancing at her male companion, still tasting the faint aftertaste of his needs, his eyes almost aglow with a desire to serve. He would, of course, after she had done what she had done.

A knock on the door after telling him to wait at the rooms to her, to awaken the occupant. The door opened and Cinder looked angrily at her, before her expression turned a touch more respectful, the bug within Cinder’s body beginning to buzz angrily at her presence, as she slowly pulled it out of the young woman’s body.

“Your Majesty, the power, I-“

The plea for the power, as Cinder looked at her, the wriggling bug containing one of the Maiden’s half-infused powers, magic in its purest form that she could take, the bug crawling onto her palm.

“Fear not, Cinder. I will return it to you in a few hours… It is simply a little test of something, you will receive it once more.”

The disquiet on her adopted semi-daughters’ face was noticeably dark, but Cinder relented. It would be time for the magic to be tested, anyways. A dark smile on her lips as she strolled away from the room, the bug crawling over her fingers, walking to Jaune. It would be time for her… for her lover, to prove himself worthy.

“Jaune?”

Her eyes caught him leaning against the wall, as she opened the door, walking to him and taking his hand, the bug crawling over the skin of her arm, up to her hair, her will demanding it.

“Yes, my lady Goddess?”

A sweet smile on her lips, as she made certain that a pot of tea was fetched.

“Rape Cinder to death to prove your loyalty to me. “

She _loved_ the look in his eyes, that brutal manly look that spoke to her dark nature. The hint of violation, of something that would be causing terror and screams, that was what she _craved_ , more so than the sweet pleasantry of his earlier times with her.

It spoke to the savage urge inside her that her man would be the one to strike down anyone who dared to question his masculinity, who would be beating those who dared to think that they would be able to fight against Jaune Arc, the man who had been with Salem the immortal goddess of Remnant.

“But first, a cup of tea. The girl will be wary, but I know that she sleeps around the hour of two… Your chances would increase.”

It was an allowance for her man, as his savagery, that bloodthirsty nature that she had seen in his eyes during that first meeting, came forth. They had some tea, slowly sipping the hot brew, tasting the sweetness of orange and mango and spices of Mistral, her eyes catching sight of his wonderful features looking determined. Her foot lightly brushed over his groin, smiling at him.

“You can do it, Jaune. Think of me.”

The erection that pressed against the foot sole was hard, as a shudder ran through her body at the feeling of the warmth, the erection brushing up against her toes. A pleasurable moment, as he would bring humiliation and death to Cinder, an even playing field. Cinder would have to fight, to stand against the man who had been given the order to rape her, and Jaune would do what he had to.

She would be watching.

* * *

Salem watched with amusement in her eyes as Jaune pushed the door open without a creak, the well-oiled hinges clearly leaving not a single piece of evidence that he’d ever passed through, his cock already out, hardened after her own brief touches and whispers that she would elevate him even further.

His space in her bed would be guaranteed with this act. A man who she could love, who did not shirk away from the darkness that she craved and represented… That was worth more than age, than hopes of romance and love, that was devotion.

If a man could rape someone else because his love had demanded it, there would be unity in the household. She could barely suppress her enthusiasm, as she watched how he entered. Her eyes fell on Cinder, laid in the bed, the lack of sleepwear leaving the woman exposed, only a blanket wrapping around her.

A daughter who had been forced to work hard, whose eyes had never seen the sun without dead tiredness and chores… and utterly ruthless when she came to retrieve the power that she thought that she was due. Jaune moved methodically, and Cinder was pinned, a scream of anger coming from her, as Salem watched, Jaune spreading Cinder’s legs, keeping her pinned to the bed. Cinder thrashed, and Jaune’s Aura glowed brightly, the force-field-like quality of it making every blow be like a little love-tap from the breeze, as Cinders’ sex was forcibly penetrated, the girl shrieking in pain.

Salem could see the balls smack against Cinder’s pale buttocks, the hard shaft coming away with blood. A virginity was taken, as Cinder undoubtedly had not had the time to be intimate with a man, with a man who tolerated her and was strong enough, she thrashed, hissing at him.

“You fucking asshole, how dare you! She’ll have your head for- ah!”

He punched her, Cinder’s mouth crunching, as some teeth definitely seemed to have been beaten in, Jaune’s hard cock ramming into her, glowing with his Aura. One other peculiarity… it was harder than most women would be able to bear, upon retrospect. Her teeth could bite into it, but if Aura was involved, it was like biting into a steel pole, her eyes glinting, angry and without pity or mercy, as Jaune’s cock forced itself into Cinder’s tight vagina, the blood mixing with juices from Cinder’s pussy.

She tried to get out of his grip, but he dominated her. Salem thought back to the night where she had been the little step-daughter, begging her big bad stepfather not to fuck her… The power that he’d used then had fractured hips that regenerated, as he had ravished his ‘stepdaughter’, leaving her to simmer in that delightful blend of pain and pleasure, her body leaning comfortably against the wall, the shadows of the darkened room covering her, as she watched him rape the girl that had been like a surrogate daughter… until she had found something _better_.

His body glowed and Cinder’s arm snapped, as his enhanced strength tore into her, a squeal like a dying pig from the girl, as Jaune drove his cock into her, her hand brushing over his back, watching the face of Cinder twist in pain, angrily staring at Jaune, not quite seeing her, thanks to the magic that shrouded her presence, her eyes catching the wrath in Cinders’ eyes that burned like the flame of magic, watching how Cinder fought, Jaune getting worked up. It was so _easy_ to push him along a little.

“Make me happy.”

A whisper that came to his ears only, as he rammed himself into her, the smacking and clapping of his hips against Cinder’s, the blood leaking into the sheets from the sheer force that he was thrusting into Cinder, doing her command to the letter. Cinder was wheezing, yelping and trying to scream, but every time she uttered a higher-pitched sound, he would smack her in the face with his fist, her mouth a mess of blood, as he raped her, her own desires slowly starting to rise. The suffering, the pain and the agony that Cinder was in stoked that dark flame inside her, that thirst for destruction.

“Cum inside her. Make her feel like she is nothing than the little girl that had to scrub her father’s floors…”

He bellowed like an animal, spurred on by her words, his mouth forming ululations of her name, as she saw his balls contract for a moment, that sign that he was going to fire off a load, Cinder gurgling a little, trying to plead for something, but he slapped her face, red marks and bloody smears on her face, her long hair now a mess. 

There was no help coming, as his cock raped the woman who was a few years older than him, half a decade or so, Salem watching as he pulled out and flipped her on her front, her pussy leaking bloodied slimy cum, the smell growing stronger, as he rammed it into her ass, yanking her head back by the hairs as Salem could see the tears, her man’s cock ramming into that tight ass.

“I’ve always hated you, Cinder. You are a smug bitch that tries everything to please her. She’s not happy with you, you know?”

Cinder bit a harsh ‘Fuck you!’, which netted her the feeling of being forced into a pillow, his cock ramming into that sphincter of hers like he was trying to fuck it like a woman should be fucked in the womanly bits.

It continued for hours. Bloodied cock grew hard once more, Cinder lost most of her teeth, his hand guiding her head to his groin for her to suck his cock clean, which she did after he broke out a few of her teeth, finally turning to her, Cinder’s pussy a bloody mess, as she announced herself.

“Mawyesshtyy, heyyhsss-“

She held up a hand, Cinder stopping, as Grimm arms covered her mouth and head, Jaune pulling free.

“Cinder… Your power is back. I am a woman who keeps my word… Jaune? Stand aside.”

The bug crawled from her finger onto Cinder, burrowing into her body once more, Cinder’s legs twitching, as a triumphant expression appeared on her face, as she raised her hand, trying to call up the power once more.

The bug did its work then, and the spinal cord was severed, the hand falling limply to the bed, her frustration showing on her face, as the lungs seemed to seize and the bug burrowed itself into her lungs. Gasping coughs, as Jaune watched with that look of horrid dispassion, the woman he had been told to rape dying without as much as the ability to resist.

“Jaune? You did a good job.”

She looked at the woman, before her eyes fell to the swords that had been Cinder’s weapons during one expedition.

“Feel free to announce tomorrow that you will be taking Cinder’s spot at the table, Jaune. I will go and take a bath now… and I suggest you do the same. Filthy low-born blood on your manhood is a cause for serious infection, my beloved Jaune.”

She spoke those words, as his face showed clearly the happiness for that news, as she looked at Cinder one last time.

_‘Alas… You placed your own will before mine, Cinder. I did inform you that I would not tolerate that, child…’_

It was a sacrifice that she was willing to take, after all. Jaune was _far_ more important than Cinder, after all.

Cinder could not provide her with warm, strong arms to wrap around her at night.

* * *

The head sat on the spot where Cinder had been seated the previous day when the other members of the cabal entered, Tyrian’s manic glee visible on his face, the man giving an approving nod of his head, as it seemed to be perfectly acceptable for the man, his tongue sliding over his lips maddeningly. 

“Jaune has slain Cinder in a personal duel and assumed her seat at this table, gentlemen. It seems we must look for a replacement… I have heard of a woman who shows promise… A bad call during her youth has spoiled her career as a Huntress, and she has been let go from the prison system… it would be perfect if we were to recruit her.”

Business as usual, he knew.

He was not concerned in the slightest about how it would look to others, as he raised his hand to speak.

“Shall I go forth and extend an offer, your excellency?”

He would do what he had to, in order to ensure that Salem’s plans became truth and not the mere wishes. He would guard the woman who had meant so much to him, even if distasteful things had to be done.

She was a mother, a partner and more to him. Without her, he would have died in his hometown undoubtedly, or elsewhere. The spirits of his family were with him, and he had committed heinous acts at her insistence, as her lips formed a smile.

“You may, mister Arc. Her file will be handed to you by Doctor Watts and we shall convene tomorrow, after we have had a day to rest up. Many great things are afoot… Doctor Watts? Are the deployment capsules ready for the Grimm?”

The Grimm that she had shown him was visible for a moment within the capsule, the man smirking, the moustache showing clearly that he was smug in his knowledge of technical matters.

“Of course, your majesty. It would be my pleasure to personally ensure that they are delivered, as per your instructions. James would hardly wish to see your lookalikes spread, after such _promising_ test results.”

It was business as usual, as they plotted to create more unrest in this world, all to advance the plans of the divine goddess that he so adored and loved.

She was with him in the bedroom hours later, seated in his lap, kissing his lips passionately.

“You will do great, Jaune. I know you will.”

He would do his best.

This ‘Yang Xiao Long’, a Huntress-in-training candidate, dishonourably dismissed from service after she had molested a club owner and caused massive damages to his club and the surrounding area, would make a great recruit, on paper.

He would do his best. No matter the cause…

As long as it was for Salem, he would be able to suffer any woes.

* * *

**This was commissioned by an anonymous commissioner.**


	3. The Final Hurdle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finality in all things, one hurdle left to take. 
> 
> Love for someone who had once been a child in your eyes, a man who grew into what you could consider to be the one for you.
> 
> Salem finds out what the final hurdle for love is.

**This was commissioned by a commissioner who wishes to remain anonymous.**

* * *

Jaune looked beautiful, as he always did, now aged twenty-five. It had been more gradual than she had ever anticipated, knowing that there were many hurdles in their path, to let him experience the world through the bonds that he had forged with those other mortals. He was older now, years of service having borne fruit.

The ‘latest’ recruit to the order that she had founded in the need to combat her husband’s plans, had taken to Jaune like a charm, calling him the ‘brother from another mother’, and saying that she’d really enjoy a good partnership with him. The flash of jealousy that had sparked through her had nearly burned the candles to mere stumps, before she had reined in the jealousy and the awareness that he would never pick a lesser woman over her.

That did not stop the blonde from being ‘friendly’ with him. The assurance from Jaune that it was all platonic had not soothed her mind much, knowing that unlike with Cinder, this girl had much more zest and cooperativeness. The mind could only wonder what it would have been if she had not had a stain on her criminal record with the assault charges, undoubtedly becoming some kind of do-gooder that dear Ozpin would have loved to recruit.

“Alright, Boss, big bro- Yeah, heh. Spooky glare, I gotcha.”

The casual and easy way that she spoke with Jaune was something that an older or perhaps younger sister might like. There was that kind of respect that the girl would be able to muster for Jaune, something not quite wholesome, yet tainted. A sister, mentioned at times in a loose comment. She _hardly_ cared.

The families of others were inferior to the one that she herself headed, as the bright blue dress fit her body like a glove, the suit that he wore contrasting his features with the charm of a king, a man who would be able to woo.

“Do you think that he looks appealing, Miss Xiao Long?”

A question that she posed, just to hear the response. The girl was a challenger, being of a similar age, yet not as devoted as her Jaune was… Which was a problem. She had never expected to be challenged, but perhaps it was nothing… perhaps it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

“Hell yeah, I mean, darn, he looks snappy, and you two- Oh god, you two are dating? Shit, I ordered a table for two and didn’t think-“

The coin seemed to have dropped as the girl flushed, Salem giving a demure smile, as she placed her hand on her lover’s arm, almost _meekly_ , for those who did not know her well.

“Your predecessor was raped to death, Miss Xiao Long for _daring_ to speak about my… _trusted servant_.”

The body laid somewhere in the valley, chucked off one of the high places. With the lack of animals around, it was only a minor nuisance that came from the scent, little more than a mention… and the head had been thrown into the valley as well, Jaune taking his time to throw it, a beautiful arc, and then a session of kissing, which eventually turned towards an engagement with her being bent over one of the balustrades, moaning at his hard and turgid member shafting into her sex.

“Alllright. Gotcha. Won’t hit on him again, I’m so-“

The girl was turning pale, realizing what she’d just inadvertently admitted, Jaune grabbing her arm, being the _reasonable_ one. She was about to blast the girl off the face of this Remnant, her eyes glowing.

“Salem, _please_? She’s a nice girl, I sort of think of her as a sister…”

She delayed the punishment, as the girl looked crestfallen. Salem took a serious delight in seeing how the expression seemed to bounce a little, the hopelessness, as most of her cabal seemed to have little in the way of appeal to the young woman.

_‘Perhaps…’_

Now that she thought of it, she did not quite surmise properly that there would be some appeal for the woman’s appearance… But that brought back a ravishing thought, as her fingers brushed over his chest, drawing his attention.

“My dear?”

An utterance, now that the Xiao Long girl had seen the truth, as she victoriously brushed her man off, even though his appearance was spotless and without a mark. She smirked, leaning to him, placing a kiss on her cheek.

“My goddess, she is not-“

A kiss that she placed on his lips next, as her tongue slid over his lips, pushing right into the mouth of the man who she loved, her eyes meeting with his deep blue. If there had to be children…

She did not know whether she could have them with one of these humans. Ozma had been with her, but it had been a moment of love, and four children… They had not minded condoms, nor had they minded their safety. He could beat her whilst he was fucking her, something that she had once requested, just to experience it. Pain and pleasure warred within her, her body melting into pleasure with the pain, as he was like a giant, a brute, something that wished to fuck her, to caress her, and the pleading apologies for his actions later had pushed the thoughts into the background, her tongue having licked the blood off his knuckles.

It had been hot. As much as she enjoyed suffering and pain, it was as enjoyable as being the one suffering… It was a dark urge that she held, that had brought about the feelings of enjoyment of her dark knight, the man who shared her bed. Logically, it had been a rearrangement, due to Cinder’s rooms being now emptied out…

His room was still relatively untouched, save for some knickknacks that he wished to store there. Pictures of his family, of those who had been killed by the bandits, a small altar… one which he did not wish to show to others.

He slept well in her bed, when they were together, when he wasn’t out into the world, being the wonderful man that he was. Her heart throbbed with hard beats as he touched her upper arm.

“I love you. That won’t ever change.”

The words she could trust, that could tell her that everything was alright in the world, with not a single hint of wrongness to be felt. Hope… Hope, not despair, darkness and need.

“Ah, Big boss?”

The Xiao Long woman was talking, and Salem felt the jealousy rear its ugly head again, as her tongue slid over her man’s lips.

“Yes, we should be off. Let us hope that they entertain us… The price for a seat at the garden was grand, and we have a fight to witness.”

The Vytal festival had come around once more. It was the hopes of a world that had been plagued by a resurgence of violence, the conflict of the ‘Faunus Revolutionary Army’ that had risen up and plunged half of Mistral into war, Faunus versus humans, led by an activist girl called Belladonna, dismissed from Beacon for having lied about her past as a terrorist, something that could only bring forth more tensions…

Peace, it was not. No unity had been seen since her husband had been the one to leave her, to abandon her and her children to the vagaries of fate. He was a man who had been cruel to hurt her as he had, to burn that bridge that had been forged with hope for a _family_. She would have relented, likely, if he had just _talked_.

Being with Jaune had given her perspective, realizing that things might not have gone that way, if there had been some sort of conversation. Him speaking of his task had incensed her, but he had spoken calmly of other things.

The car door was held open by Yang, who had donned a chauffeur’s uniform, the smells of the city invading her nostrils, as her knightly escort gently pulled her from the car, holding her with hands that treated her like the ruler that she was, her fingers tracing over his own, her tongue sliding over her lips as she saw what he was, how he _looked_ to her. A spiteful feeling, as she wrapped her arm around him, her features not drawing the shocked gasps of the people, but rather the pity, the concern of what had been the norm, since the Grimm had been unleashed.

She had seen the scars on several of the survivors of the Grimm, the spreading of the ‘affliction’ having been quick and swift, with not a single death, unless their body was weak. Spreading minute traces of the Grimm corruption through their body and making their skin as pale as snow and their eyes show similar characteristics to her own had ensured that it would become somewhat normalized.

The more people saw those who were afflicted, the less they cared about the appearance. It would be a minute trace that would be left in the minds of something untoward, yet the benefit to those who dwelled within the hovels and settlements of the world at the aching for those afflicted of the taint whenever the Grimm came close…

It was a benefit, because it would give humanity an early warning system. There had been no great leaps forward with the unity, as the war had stretched, with the ‘Black Fang’ under Blake Belladonna fighting to the bitter end, still rising up for their vaunted ‘equality’.

“Your table, Mister, miss…”

The maitre d’ spoke softly, his voice as smooth as honey and vice, her eyes catching sight of the massive screen that would broadcast the final match of the Vytal tournament, with the seedling that she had sown within the match a young woman named Margaret Thatch, a woman whose affliction with ‘The Taint’ had been something that had brought with it a hint of definite delight in her. If one so tainted could win a match, or perhaps even the tournament… People would no longer stigmatize her.

She felt her lover’s hand touch her own, the soft whisper from his lips, pressing tightly to her hand in a kiss, a sweet little lover’s kiss that made her feel giddy and excited at the prospect of more, as they made their orders known.

Some braised meat with a hearty set of potatoes for him, whilst a light fillet of fish and soup for her, with a shared dish for dessert, something called a ‘Lovers’ heart’, a recommendation, as her eyes kept on Jaune, aware of how much he meant to her, how much his love meant to her. Her knee brushed up and down over his own, aware of how good he was, how his body leaned to her and a sweet tender kiss made her shudder and shiver, aware of that feeling that was right, yet not wrong. The burden of pain that had rested on her shoulders was now gone, as they dug in.

He was quiet, like a man should be. Passion was not something shown on his face, as he worshipfully gazed at her, a sweet smile that turned into something devious, something monstrous that had already slipped through her own mind, as his hand reached below the table’s top to brush over her inner thigh. She smiled, knowing that he was paying her back in his own way.

It was a touch that showed his love, his craving of her body, something that would only make the world a better place when he was with her, without the lack of love that came with her loneliness.

“I love you.”

She wasn’t shy about admitting it. Admitting to him that she loved him, that he held her love, an immortal’s deep passion. As the match started, they ate their food, her smile never leaving her lips as he continued to caress her thigh.

“You’re my goddess, the wonderful queen of my heart.”

It was an accurate statement, something that these humans did not know, the burning flame that lit his body up, the aura that burned his body with the need that she felt.

“I love you _so_ much, my dear.”

No name, no identifying manner that could tell others that she was their rightful queen, the woman who had been destroying the fundaments of unity for millennia.

The girl on screen defeated her opponent and cheered, looking like she had won the biggest match in the world. Salem surmised that a sponsorship might be in line for her, if she knew how to manipulate the companies into sponsoring the girl… a trifling matter, but the warmth that she felt as she stuck with her man.

A dessert that sparkled, ice-crystals and chocolate mixed together into the shape of a heart, frosting flakes forming the shape of the heart. 

Jaune lightly cut into the icy dessert, his spoon pulling the scoop out, offering it to her, and she took it. It was a thing that a couple did when out on a date, as the love burned deep inside her, as the reports continued with the winner announcing that she’d become the greatest Huntress in the world.

As she stepped into the car, she allowed herself a minor smile, as she motioned to Yang to take them out of the Kingdom, towards the airfield that would carry them to their destination later, the date taking place within the Kingdom of Vale. A daring tryst under Ozpin’s nose, to show that she had moved on, a poke against his nose.

“Halt the car, there’s a beautiful vista there.”

She remembered the overlook, Yang pulling over, leaving her to look at the lights in the distance, Vale showing its wonderful sparkle in the night as the moon loomed overhead. The Grimm would not harm them, nor would they disturb their peace, as her lover took her hand, squeezing it.

“You are beautiful, my goddess.”

He smiled and she was aware for a moment that he had warmth in his voice, as if she truly was the goddess that she had pretended to be. _His_ goddess.

“You may entertain yourself for a while during our brief sojourn, Miss Xiao Long.”

She was wearing underwear, yet the thought was definitely rising within her mind about letting the underwear drop a little for his enjoyment. He had been… rather charming.

“Yessir… As you want.”

The young woman looked away, as Salem grabbed her man’s arm and then dragged him to the treeline, towards the cliff.

“My dear… Dear boy.”

Her voice was breathy, as she hiked the dress up, showing her underwear. His eyes looked trustingly at her, aware of what her desires were, her tongue sliding over her lips, as her gloved hand teased over his groin.

“I require your services, Mister Arc.”

She bent forward, extending her arms backwards, for an easier grip. He could reach _deep_ into her with his shaft that way, and she felt his hands grab hers, as her rear pressed against his groin, already hardening.

 _‘I love him._ ’

Love was the sweetest venom that she choked on, she knew… But love was something that she could no longer deny.

His cock pushed into her as she was pushed forward, arms arresting the motion as a low moan came from her lips.

_‘Yess…’_

Life was good.

 _Very_ good.

* * *

Jaune worried a little.

Salem moaned as his cock slid into her depths, her body as warm as always, her arms tugged back, pushing himself to the deepest part of her. She wasn’t pregnant yet.

She wasn’t with his child, despite them making love. Her tight sex wrapped around his cock, but there wasn’t any kind of reaction, her body taking his seed but no child coming forth from her. From his parents, he had known that they had a lot of sex, none of that which had fully sunk into his mind. Eight children, very fertile, he’d known that from what he’d learned later.

_‘Can I even give you a baby?’_

There was a question, as he pushed himself deeper, his balls grinding against Salem’s groin, a smacking lewd sound that echoed, as she moaned like she loved it. A goddess in the flesh, though she had once said that she was not one… but he loved her either way.

“Harder, Jaune. Wreck me.”

The hissed words, her body jostling by the fierce thrust, his breathing growing deeper, aware of how good it felt to be deep within her, the warmth of her clutching hole, the sounds of the empty space around them, rustling wind tousling through their hair, as the coolness of the night grew more intense, as his balls continued to smack and slap against her body.

Their newest member, Yang Xiao Long, had now known about their relationship, even if there had been a few clues, yet none of them had put the proper thoughts together. What did the goddess of his heart mean with her statements? Was she just trying to invoke a feeling of jealousy, or was she hinting at something, as she always did?

His balls numbed as he felt the tight hole stretch a little, jerking Salem back. Her hair was loose, the warmth that she gave him making the night feel like a pleasant day, as the cold moon stared at the two of them, her yelps and groans of ‘Harder, Jaune!’ and other utterances of desire came harder.

The smack-slap-smack was great, but he couldn’t help but feel lesser compared to her. He wanted to make her feel his love, to get pregnant with his child, like a man always would want. Like… like his father.

Like the family that he’d never really held dear until they were gone. He had been a child, and Salem was not with child yet. His mouth pressed against her own in a kiss, aggressively, just like she wanted at times, her words uttering with that craving for love, lust and more.

He buried his cock deeper, trying to scrape out her womb, feeling her tense up. Salem had several tells as to how she enjoyed herself, a low ‘ughnnn’ from her lips showing that she approved, his voice a deeper, masculine growl now than the rather young one that he’d had when he was 17.

“You’re going to get pregnant. I’m knocking you up.”

The clenching was so tight that his cock felt like it was being squeezed by a massive vise, her moan louder, as he rolled his hips, the blunt cockhead scraping over her walls, a girly, nearly impeccable moan slipping from her lips, as he pushed her back down. She didn’t mind getting rough, because her body would restore itself to the form that it always had after he was a little rough.

“Knock me up, I want your babies.”

It was… _hot_.

He bit down as his eyes closed and he groaned, filling her womb with his warm hot spunk, Salem shuddering with her own orgasm, her moan _loud_ , echoing through the empty surroundings. Undoubtedly, her state would be even more amorous later, as he pulled himself out, Salem pulling herself free, his hands letting her slip free, as his gaze rested on her back, the dress hitched up still, pale buttocks glowing in the moonlight.

“I love you, Salem.”

Her name, only for use when they were post-coitus, as she turned around, grabbing his cock and giving it a small stroke.

“I needed it, Jaune. I… I wish to leave you with my love.”

But not a child. She would not give him a child, because she was something special. She was a princess of a race of humans who had died thanks to a cruel god’s whim, who had been wiped because she had dared to rise up against them.

“I love you so much, my goddess.”

Her sweet expression was enough to sate him, as her lips wrapped around the head, slow suckles bringing him to a needy moaning, as her fingers lightly caressed his balls, freshly emptied, her red eyes glowing in the light, an effect that made him think of a predator, the hot warm cavern of her mouth eagerly working over the head, before she slid down, her tongue playing a slow solo on his cock.

She rose, smiling at him, squeezing his manhood. It had been cleaning him up, it seemed… which was okay. She would make him feel her love again, but he still worried that he wasn’t good enough.

* * *

She had noticed the onlooker in the distance the moment that she had sunk to her knees and polished her man’s shaft, her eyes spotting the blonde hair and the flushed cheeks, gazing at the two of them. Jaune did not know, yet Salem did, watching how their chauffeur and her frequent asset for ‘disposal’ of individuals who had crossed her, touched herself. It had been a surprise, for sure, but the woman seemed to be possessed of an independent spirit, even if her voyeur ways seemed to not bear fruit.

“Time to look presentable, my dear Jaune.”

She looked in the direction of the trees, where Miss Xiao Long had stood, clearly touching herself, the woman having disappeared since, aware that the festivities were over, that there was time for her to get back to her assigned space in the car, to wait for them to return.

_‘It would not be bad…’_

A bit of teasing would be more than alright, as she knew that the drive would be a long one, the difference between their destination and their current location being something that would have been a half-hour trip by car.

Now it would be nearly three-quarters of an hour, as she’d said to go to the vantage point over the city and its green mountains surrounding it.

He sat in the backseat once more, Miss Xiao Long seated behind the wheel, attempting to look like she hadn’t been touching herself, the faint smell of female excitement still in the air. Salem stretched a little, aware that she smelled a little of the forest, of the seed that she’d had pushed into her fertile cove, not to be fertilized yet. It was…

He was _young_. She doubted whether he would love her still, whether it would turn out to be like Ozma.

“My lady?”

Her hand had started to tease over the pants, aware of Jaune’s reaction, her eyes looking at him and a devilish smirk on her lips, as the pants were unbuttoned and she pulled his cock out, nosing against it with her nose, smelling the scent of her own sex and the arousal that he had. He was gasping when he finally was allowed to feel her mouth, and she caught sight of their driver paying attention in the rearview mirror, which had been set up perfectly to allow both things to happen. They slowed down just a little, for the driver to focus on the road and on their lewd little show, Salem’s nipples growing hard as she realized the audience with its own desire.

“Good boy… now, let me see that… Just focus on me.”

She did her best work under the pressure that destroying innocent fantasies brought to her, knowing that she was showing Miss Xiao Long how it would be, how she would only get to watch. The chauffeur looked a little hesitant, and Salem did a little nibble on the side of her man’s cock, Miss Xiao Long taking a deep sigh, before the car sped up again.

Invigorated by that little hint of desire from the girl who liked her man, who had thoughts about him, her tongue sliding down over the hard shaft, sliding up and down, leaving his balls with a coating of spit, her eyes watching his face for a moment, as she loudly moaned, the driver putting some speed, the motor rumbling with a steady hum, the blood in Jaune’s groin pooling in that hard shaft, his moans growing louder, as Salem’s teeth nibbled onto the soft tissue of his balls, letting him moan her name.

It was a power play, one that she knew would draw her attention, as she worked Jaune up to a frenzy again. To please a husband was to make sure that you were valued greatly, even with the fainted hint of friendship in the play, her body shuddering at the sudden touch that came to her buttocks, Jaune leaning over her, her head in his lap, a breathy moan from her mouth.

The car stopped after nearly thirty minutes of driving, a stretch of abandoned farmland around them, the moon shining down at the vehicle, Salem’s body wriggling in the seat, pushing herself down on his cock. Miss Xiao Long was nakedly looking at the two of them, her eyes unfocused, as Jaune came again, the warm creamy load shooting straight into Salem’s tight womanhood, as the driver coughed.

“I need a moment to go to the bathroom, My lady.”

The respect, and the soft ‘You may, Miss Xiao Long’, let the woman get out of the door, Salem’s eyes surreptitiously watching as the woman walked away, already getting herself busy with tugging her pants down. To any normal couple, she would be unwatched, but Salem’s body went through the motions, as she watched how their driver ‘did her thing’, working herself into a frenzy.

_‘Perhaps…’_

The girl was only a little younger than Jaune…

“Jaune?”

A questioning sound came from his mouth, as she kissed his lips, keeping him in her warm embrace. A shudder shot through her body at the feeling that she felt at the touch that he gave to her rump. A sensitive place…

“What do you want?”

His eyes met hers, a deep passion in them, as he held her.

“I want you to bear my children. I- I want to leave you with my children, so you can be happy.”

She smiled, kissing him on the lips, leaving him to shudder at the touch that she had delivered upon his skin, a shiver shooting through her lower body at the pleasure that burned with every little twitch of her sex.

“I will see what I can do.”

It would require practice, measuring the monthly flow’s appearance and then trying to come with the proper investment of energy.

It wouldn’t be a good thing if she were not to produce the heir to the throne, so she would have to-

She would have to let him impregnate her and birth his child. If she could manage to keep herself stable for nine months…

“Thank you…”

He cried, which made her heart melt. She knew that she was a woman who did not think greatly about the liberties of the world, yet who kept her mind busy on the topics that mattered to her, the worth of a person that was brought before her calculated within the mind of the queen of the world.

“I love you, Jaune.”

Her eyes turned to the side, where she caught miss Xiao Long leaning against the car, her uniform looking without any special hint of being in disarray, her eyes emotional, yet she did not let on that she’d seen that.

Perhaps, adding someone to the bedroom would be a good decision. Miss Xiao Long had her flaws, but the girl was _brutally_ honest.

“I love you _so_ much.”

* * *

“My dad, he…”

Miss Xiao Long, or ‘Yang, kick-ass girl of the month’ as she’d introduced herself to him on their first meeting, spoke softly, now that they were back at the castle. The date had gone really well, and Yang was there, present and without any hint of ever being oppressed, her tongue sliding over her lips, trying to find the words for him. The Goddess had told him that he should be her friend, that he needed to have friends of his own age. Cinder had been a sacrifice, he knew.

“He wasn’t happy, y’know? Dads get like that sometimes. ‘You fucking bitch, how dare you leave me!’ and then _bam_ , you’re on your back and you know that you got hit because you just resemble her so much… her name was, or rather, is, Raven. Bandit leader, bitch… Never really had much use for her, honestly, but when dad got mad… Oh, he got _mad_. Couldn’t let him vent his anger on Ruby.”

Her sister, not really mentioned much aside from the quick mention, her eyes darkening, as she turned away, her blonde hair blazing into flame, as she sent a quick flurry of punches at the training bag, her eyes looking away.

“Always ‘You’re a criminal now, Yang!’ and lecturing me! It was just a short stint in prison, nothing to really bust my tits about, but still, it was like ‘You failed me’ and ‘Why couldn’t you just be like your mother?’ and him just talking shit about everything I did. The worst was when he started hitting me, and I- Gods, sorry, I shouldn’t be talking about this with you. What are your parents like?”

He turned to her, remembering the faces of the man who had been the father that he’d lost, the face of his mother starting to become vaguer with time. It was the warmth that he missed, that hope for a family of his own with the woman that he loved.

“Dead. Bandits killed them, I survived. I met the goddess when she came around, and… and then we were here.”

Jaune hadn’t managed to make her get pregnant yet, as the blonde girl made a sympathetic sound.

“At least you didn’t have to suffer when your dad got drunk and you looked _so_ much like your damn _mother_. I hated him when he was like that. When-“

She seemed vulnerable, and the inner Salem inside him told him that it was the perfect time to step in, to lay a hand on her shoulder.

“It hurt. When you came and approached me, I was like ‘woah, Job offer, with a cute guy attached’, and now we’re older and wiser and- and I can still feel it. I was ready to go and move out, knowing that he’d hit me again, just because I reminded him of Raven, but you- Ruby doesn’t care. She’s always been the apple of his eye, because his partner, Huntsman one, that is, put her onto the world. Always ‘you should be more like Ruby’ and then a whack because I _wasn’t_ Raven. I- oh gods, I’m-“

She trembled and kept facing away from him, trying not to show her weakness to him and failing miserably at that, her eyes closing and trembling breaths coming from her lips, trying to keep herself under control from the fear, the wrath, the pain that burned inside her with that loss of her own self, her identity as a Huntress, someone who didn’t stop when things got tough.

“I started to _like_ it. Every time he smacked the shit out of me, I felt that pleasure inside me, even when he got drunk to fuck me. He always was drunk, no matter what. Ruby was the good girl, I was the bad one who’d gone to prison. Fuck, I’m- _Fuck_ it all, if I’m going to die, I’d better get fucked up good for doing something I want!”

Her body turned around and he felt her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him down to her height, a kiss pressed against his lips, her tongue invading his own, the faint taste of strawberries from her lip balm invading his taste buds, his eyes looking into fierce purple eyes, and the clearing of a throat behind her could be heard.

Skin turned a deathly pale as the kiss was broken, and Yang turned around, Jaune immediately assuming a kneeling position, his head bent low.

“Oh god, Big boss, I didn’t mean to, I’m-“

Salem had arrived, and there was death in her visage, the pale marked face looking down at Yang, the woman’s breathing restrained, yet with the composure of a goddess.

“Get fucked up good, Miss Xiao Long?”

Jaune hoped that Yang’s death would be swift and painless.

He could empathize with the girl, suffering as she had.

* * *

Salem’s eyes beheld the beautiful young woman, standing there with bloodless pale cheeks, her expression full of fear, especially after what she had just shown, kissing the man who was the partner to the goddess of this castle and the world. The princess of the throne of this world, who would ascend it when the other challenger had been defeated… did not like to see her man be claimed and kissed by another man.

Jealousy burned inside her, squashed down as the blonde tried to explain herself, tried to make some sort of sensible explanation for why she was kissing the young man.

“Miss Xiao Long, fraternizing with your co-workers is something that I do not disapprove of…”

The words were formal, as she grabbed the front of the rather obscene outfit, a short crop top with a set of shorts that showed the bodacious form of the blonde, breasts that were larger than her own, and the curve of her hips still more womanly, as Salem walked out, dragging the woman by the chest-covering, out of the exercise room, Jaune following wordlessly.

He would follow without any sort of complaint, she knew. As she reached her rooms, the doors were pulled open by Grimm arms, the bed waiting for them. She had been stalking the blonde for the past two days, waiting for her to slip up…

It was after all, better to conquer a woman than to let her stab your back…

“Wha-“

A flick of her hand and Yang Xiao Long buried herself face-first into the pillow, her rump sticking up, as Grimm arms wrapped around her limbs, keeping her raised.

“Jaune? Here is a paddle. Miss Xiao Long seems to be in need of punishment. I will not be mad with a girl who holds a crush on my man… no, she will be punished, as she seems to wish.”

The wet spot in the girl’s groin was growing bigger, Salem mentally hoping that it wasn’t urine, but the pale butt suddenly being exposed and the thrilling moan that came from the girl banished such thoughts after a moment, shivering a little at the burden that came with it, slowly pushing herself into the mindset of a queen guiding an unworthy servant into worthiness. It would be a good call from her to make sure that miss Xiao Long would be more than happy with the pleasures that her Mistress and her husband could give her.

“Oh yes, Daddy… Spank your naughty little girl, come on!”

_‘Perhaps a gag might be needed…’_

Miss Xiao Long was entirely too feisty. Jaune looked at her, as she smirked, the Grimm arms tightening around Yang’s body a little, a moan of pleasure coming from her lips.

The pain gave her pleasure, Salem could tell, as she arranged the woman a little, that butt pushed out, as Jaune raised the paddle, his face looking as serious as he could make it, following her orders to the letter. It was a prideful feeling in her gut, Salem could feel it, as she watched how his expression did not change one iota with his next action, the loud **_whack_ ** of the paddle hitting the buttocks.

“Treat her like the naughty girl she is, Jaune… She wants this, and I want to see how well you can treat a mortal girl… Do it for me, my lovely prince of my heart…”

Words that only seemed to invigorate him, as Yang moaned loudly, the red welt on her buttocks standing out, his cock growing harder in his pants, her eyes looking at the blonde, who seemed to be trying to look back at her.

“Come on, big boy… Give it to me good. Show me why I’m just a good little slut for my big blonde daddy, huh… Show me why I’m going to be the best little bitch for you, hmm-ahh?”

Another whack, as Jaune smacked her ass, a shrill ‘aahh-yeehhh!’ scream from Yang’s mouth, as he bore it down onto the buttocks, smacking, the fluids leaking from her sex.

“Ah, ah, eeh… Mistress? Miss Salem, big boss, oh… Hmmm… Do you want me to help you? I can make you feel good, I’m- hmmhmm… Daddy, smack my ass harder, I can make you feel good, big boss.”

She got in front of the woman after she shed her dress, her head bowing low, warm breath gusting over her sex, the gusto with which the girl went to work at pleasuring her making Salem’s back arch, the tongue delving into the crevice between her legs, the faint gasp that emerged from her mouth, looking at Jaune, who seemed to watch her with a fascination.

“Continue, my dear… The girl seems to be needing punishment… right?”

The moan that rippled from Yang’s mouth sent shocks through Salem’s pussy, as the tongue continued to dive into her sex, pounding home that servitude, as the blonde between her thighs continued to writhe, Jaune bringing down the paddle again, the loud smacking sound growing even more pervasive as Yang’s tongue wriggled with stimulating twitches, the darkness inside Salem’s mind slowly disappearing, aware of how good it felt.

“Salem, I’m-“

He was asking for her attention, right at that point where pleasure was getting to mount so heavily that she wanted to do nothing more than to just come, to burn brighter with that pleasure that came from the depths of her core, as the blonde girl’s lips pressed a seal against her labia, to keep her tongue wriggling inside.

Her eyes sought his groin, already enraptured by the pleasure, as she motioned for him to get over her, her mouth opening in a needy growl, as the blonde was still busy with pleasuring her. Her hands slowly divested the pants and the underwear, the raw smell of her man’s cock in her nostrils, the pants on Yang’s head, the blonde helpless to move, as she slowly lapped along the side of his cock.

“Such a good man… Our little bitch here is treating me very well, Jaune.”

Yang moaned deeply, as the tongue wriggled and writhed inside Salem’s sex, her pussy drooling in that half-orgasmic haze, before she shocked and quivered, closing her eyes and just riding out that orgasm, burning inside her groin with the need that came with the release of her fluids. A shiver shot through her, eyes opening and watching Jaune’s cock.

“She’ll be a good girl for the two of us, Jaune. Give her a prize…”

A prize of seed, she alluded to, but Jaune leaned back and smacked Yang’s ass, the girl quivering.

“Harder, daddy! Beat me like a bitch, let me lick mommy’s pussy… Hmm, she’s so good, she’s so good as a mistress, come, daddy… Hit me harder!”

Another smack and Yang’s tongue went wild, as Salem leaned forward and kissed the head. It was an awkward sight, but it made sense, as the salty taste of his pre-seed touched over her tongue, a shudder shooting down her spine, her mouth uttering another moan, bringing with it a shiver of something that went at the bottom of her body, Yang’s tongue slipping down to the other hole, and rubbing the muscle over it, a low ‘ooh!’ coming from Salem’s lips, the utterance taken as permission, as her eyes widened.

It wasn’t that she often had someone down there, preferring to use those parts for Jaune’s cock, but it was different, Yang’s nose pressing against her pussy whilst her tongue was sliding into the tight ring of muscle, a low ‘ahgn-aghn-ahhhgn?’ from Yang, as Salem moaned wantonly, the pleasure that Jaune gave to Yang with another firm smack to the girl’s bottom, her pussy dripping with joy, as she continued, Salem’s body feeling weird at the attention that she got from the young woman.

It was over too soon. Jaune’s cock exploded into her mouth with thick gushes of salty semen, the taste invigorating her, as Yang’s tongue wriggled into her rear end, the exceptional rush of endorphins making Salem black out, Yang snorting softly, her nose forced into her groin.

The orgasm was enough to make her tingle, looking at the blonde as she rose, an insufferable grin on her face.

“Did you like that, big boss? Hmm… I wanted to see how you’d react, women’s prison wasn’t a great thing, I really didn’t think you’d-“

Salem grabbed the blonde’s hair, her lips pulling from his cock, the wonderful taste of his spunk on her lips enough to make her shudder in delight, looking down at her.

“I suppose it’s time that you get a reward, girl… Jaune? You may fuck her. Don’t rape her to death now, please… just give her a rough ravishing.”

Jaune looked at her with a questioning expression, before he nodded, Yang giving a happy little moan under the sudden pressure, as Jaune looked at her. Yang’s head turned back sharply, as Salem watched how the blonde girl’s rump stood out.

“Hey that’s my as-ah!”

Jaune groaned, as he drove himself into the blonde, Salem getting up from the bed and then turning herself to the mirror, the glistening trail of juices visible on her body, hearing Yang’s stammering of ‘oh god, that hurts, right in the ass, fuck, hey! Daddy, please, give me that dick!’.

A masochistic woman, someone who didn’t care too much about what happened to her if it was with a man she loved and a woman she worshiped… Yes, that would do.

“Doesn’t her rear feel nice, Jaune?”

Whispering in his ear like a seductress, hearing his manly grunts, as the asshole resisted its turgid invader, his cock throbbing, Yang squealing like a pig, as his hips pounded forward with a thrust on her own whisper in his ear.

“Of course, but not as good as you.”

Praise, pleasure and something else sparked through her as she let her tongue slide over his skin, still somewhat sweaty from the exercise that they’d been engaging in, as his hips continued, her bare body pressing against his back, the shirt still worn, as she smelled the scent of sweat, of masculine semen, his earlobe tugged with her teeth.

“Make her get pregnant, Jaune. Fuck her, make her feel how hard that cock is as you explode inside her…”

A shifting, as he turned his head to her and looked at her.

“You are my only one.”

A statement that would not have been uttered by anyone who did not love her as passionately as he did, her teeth biting down on her lip, at the lower utterance that came with the hint of approval that surged through her. Her hips smacked against his own, her body shuddering with pleasure, as Yang yelped, shaking her head.

“A baby? H-hey- I’m not-“

She wasn’t on the pill, that contraceptive that humans used to prevent the blessing of childbirth, his cock pulled out, her hand reaching to grasp it. It throbbed in her hand, as she held it softly.

“You’ve got no resistance to this, Miss Xiao Long. You were the one who wished to take what she could not take… It seems that it is time for you to be fucked pregnant, indeed.”

He pulled away, looking at her with a brooding expression, as Yang seemed to whimper, Salem surprised as he fixed her with a look.

She was pushed down onto Yang, her buttocks exposed and a firm **_whack_** was delivered onto her own buttocks, the heat of Yang’s body below her like a comfortable bed, the blonde shuddering, as Salem felt him invade her ass.

“Oh!”

His hand grabbed her by the hair and jerked her head back, looking her in the eyes.

“You’re my woman, you’re the only one I want to get pregnant.”

It would be hard to convince him, as she did not know whether she could fully pull the darkness out in order to bring a child to term. It had been so easy when she was younger, but the time had faded out that control. As she was fucked in her tight ass, she let her mind wander, giggling a little as she came, a burst of snorting laughter that was unlady-like, aware of how good it felt to be fucked by her man.

She was blessed with him, even when he filled her bowels with his seed and collapsing atop her, leaving Yang to press to the bed in a horrid stack, her butt aching a little, as the blonde moaned softly, and Salem felt her lips being claimed by the blonde, who seemed to try to find the proper way of announcing her own cravings, her eyes glinting with that hint of needy despair, as she uttered a soft ‘ugh, ugh, hmmm?’ as the kiss lingered, her tongue sliding over the sensitive muscle that was within Yang’s mouth most times, which had eaten her out.

It would be okay to include Yang in their little dalliances…

If she could not muster the control, then the blonde girl would be the mother to her love’s children…

One never let one’s eggs be left within the sole basket, after all. One spread them out, so that if some buffoon sat down on them, they would be safe.

She kissed Yang back, happy moans from the young blonde in her mouth, peaky nipples pressing against Yang’s body, the Grimm arms dissipating with her own lack of control, with the need that came with having two partners in the bed with her.

Salem was the first one to wake, as always was the case. She slept very little under the best of circumstances, an aftereffect of having been unable to die, looking at the blonde woman who had been dragged into bed with them, cuddled up to the man who had been Salem’s own for near-on a decade.

_‘A man and a woman…’_

She couldn’t imagine it, her fingers reaching out to trace over his cheek, before she caught sight of the pole standing erect there, tenting the sheets that they’d haphazardly thrown over them, the coolness of the night, or what went for night in the dark miasma-riddled surroundings, making such a thing a necessity.

She pinched the girl’s nipple, silencing the loud yelp with her hand.

“Do your work, girl. He needs attention.”

She went to work immediately, her sex standing there like an unplundered hole, something that Salem had wondered about, as Yang seemed to find herself busy with making sure that Jaune felt great, the slobbering and slurping sounds loud in the air, as Yang worshipped that hard cock of his.

It was a tense lick, but the girl moaned so loudly that it woke Jaune up. With how Yang had crouched over his face, all he would see was Salem’s breasts, a pale chin and a pussy that was being licked, Salem throwing all caution to the wind and continuing, Yang’s moans making Jaune moan as she caressed his love-pole with her tongue, shuddering and shaking at the feelings that emerged within him and her, not making any sort of amends or amendments about how good it felt. There would be nothing else but the devious desire within her to roam through their bed chambers as their loving toy, as Salem’s tongue dove in deeper.

The lustful juices leaked from Yang’s sex, down onto Jaune’s face, as he groaned to the fellatio that he was receiving, the love that she felt for him and the pleasure that this new bed partner gave him… well, it was a start.

“Daddy came a lot, mommy… So, did this little girl pass for her mommy and daddy to give her much love, hmm?”

The playful teasing tone that she took was like a shudder, and Salem felt a sudden feeling of responsibility. The young woman had a father who did not care for her and a mother who ha abandoned her, so why _shouldn’t_ she act like a mother to the girl, with their sexual exploits remaining between the three of them.

“I think we have a spot in our bed for you, Yang.”

Salem knew that loving a new partner would need to be accepted by both, but Jaune merely seemed to nod, smiling at her.

“He got bigger… thanks a lot, mom.”

Salem unintentionally smiled, kissing her newly found ‘daughter’ on her left buttock.

It was what the girl needed.

Talk of impregnating her would come later, when Jaune was more used to the situation. Salem did not wish to lose her man to the vagaries of some assassin before he’d planted his seeds. Better two women to bear a child than one… The dynasty would continue, even if it would be tough for her to conceive a child.

It was all for the benefit of her man, who would need to be loved.

“Mommy? Can we… do that again? Hmm… I really like you, daddy…”

Perhaps after Yang had been convinced to keep the pet names out of the equation in public. Jaune looked a little weirded out, but Salem supposed that it was due to the girl having such abominable family relationships.

* * *

The crossbow bolt struck true, the target crashing to the ground as the tip ignited, the Dust cartridge that had been slotted into the bolt igniting, as his partner went forward. The quaint little hovel that stood on the Island of Patch looked like a perfectly good place to be, as Yang raged.

“Hey dad! I’m back!”

The man tried to struggle a little, as Yang’s hair ignited, blazing brightly. It had been the strategy, before. Choking her, fucking her roughly and letting her Aura build up a charge, whilst the wounds did not heal, his aura infusing his semen so that she’d have something to absorb, the little life within her womb already announcing itself, according to the medical doctor that’d taken a look at her before.

The man did not have much time to answer, as Jaune loaded another bolt, Yang smashing her fist down on the man’s head, over and over, rage driving her Semblance to fuel the power, as her own body was battered and pained with the wounds that he’d inflicted.

The man did not have much time to muster a defence, as the fists battered and bruised that face, before the blood started to show, as facial bones were deformed and broken due to the barrage of punches, Yang howling in anger as she delivered a flame-enhanced punch, the three shotgun barrels firing off a barrage of Dust, the man’s body quivering once from the explosion, Yang getting up, looking at him and then groaning.

“Can I get a bit of help, dude? Fuck, that took a lot out of me. We’ve taken care of one asshole, and I don’t want to be caught off guard… The baby wouldn’t want to be shaken, eh?”

Casual and deadly, that was how Yang reacted to things. . With her easy smile and her upbeat attitude, she was like a clear contrast to the woman that he loved, even as the body of her father looked like it just laid there, clearly dead.

The expression of those who knew the man was dark as Jaune watched the remains be interred, standing at Yang’s side during the funeral, a man named Qrow doing a small eulogy about the man who’d been the ‘best dad ever’, as if Jaune would believe the man’s words rather than Yang’s own, the enemy standing there as well, Professor Ozpin of Beacon making a small statement.

It was hard not to strike out against the man who had ruined the goddess of his life’s work, but it was a first view on an enemy that he had ignored, who had caused so much agony for the woman who loved him, who had been destined to share the life he had built up under her banner.

They were at another grave nearly seven hours later, the moonshine looking down at the grave of a woman who Yang called mom. It was a quiet moment, as Yang laid down the flowers, roses that had bloomed red, looking down at the grave.

“Hey mom… I thought I’d visit, after dad was gone… See the guy I’m with?”

The blonde was looking at the gravestone with a deep emotion within her purple eyes, Jaune feeling nothing but the awareness of being in front of a marker again, his weapon on his back, clearly there to guard himself and Yang, should it be needed.

“He’s the guy who-“

His weapon was in his hands, aiming at the rose-storm that evaporated into the younger sister, her silver eyes looking at Yang and him, but with no aggressive moves visible yet, Yang continuing to speak.

“Put a little baby in me, y’know? Me, a _mom_. Fuck, I didn’t expect to be with a cute guy, then I meet him and he’s all cool and shit.”

The excited ‘Yaaang!’ and the hug by the silver-eyed girl, Yang barely disturbed, as a flash of anger showed within her eyes, as she awkwardly hugged her sister.

“Hey Ruby… Didn’t get a chance to talk to you. I was just talking to mom.”

Jaune left to leave them a moment, an excited ‘You’re PREGNANT?! Oh my gosh!’ from the younger sister loud in the air, as Yang appeared to slowly warm to her sister, the remaining member of her family, Jaune only standing there in the distance, aware of the fact that he’d never belong to the woman as she was, not in this way and shape. It was not a burden that he’d suddenly take on, as he suddenly found a silver-eyed girl looking him right in the eye, rose petals flashing past him.

“You better treat her well, or else I’m going to put Crescent Rose where the sun doesn’t shine! She’s my big sister, even if she’s got a bad case of not being good with the law!”

The threat was ludicrous given the mistress whom they both served, and he laughed, ruffling the younger woman’s hair, a feeling of being around a younger sister, as Yang joined in.

“This guy’s the one who makes me happy, Ruby. We’re going to have a baby…”

A baby.

He couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

* * *

Childbirth was agony.

Salem knew that, as her pregnant stomach swelled with that life within its depths, the ten months of complete and utter voiding of the powers of the darkness within her womb enough to give the child time to be born properly, without the corruption that came with it. Yang’s son Sparrow was already three now, starting to walk around the castle, the pleasure that had been given during that night something truly magnificent, as she felt how something inside her seemed to wrench loose, a release coming.

The first shrill cry of the child made her heart leap, as the medical personnel swiftly ensured that her child was delivered well, the dark urges within her fading as she looked at the pale-haired blonde, with beautiful red and blue eyes. They were special eyes, because it showed their mother and their father’s colours, a mix of destruction and love.

“Let me hold…”

The nurse smiled, as the doctor did.

“It’s a girl, miss Selene.”

The name of a woman who had once lived and travelled, as Salem would light up every database in the Kingdoms. Her eyes looked at the beautiful girl, looking at Jaune for a moment.

“You… You can name her. You are the father, after all.”

He looked at the child, smiling wonderfully.

“Saphron, after my oldest sister. Saphron Selene Arc. We’ll make sure that you get plenty of brothers and sisters, Saphron…”

Salem didn’t think that she could smile any more, as she cried the tears of happiness and relief.

There were more tears when their next child was born, nearly ten months later. Anton Carmine Arc saw the light screaming and burning with that vigour that her child should have.

It was bliss, joy and love.

More than that, she could not wish for.

* * *

She wished for him to stay!

His body was failing, even at the age of one hundred. Yang had gone a few years before, dying from the toils of a life in service to her co-wife, after the official marriage had occurred. She had been Yang Arc for nearly sixty years, before an errant heart attack had assaulted her and she had just keeled over.

The grave plot outside of the castle held their companion, the darkness and gloom of the Grimmlands that they had held as a home for so long like a charm now, as she looked at his chest rising and falling. She remembered the boy who had shot her with his crossbow, who had been the burden on her back until she had fallen in love.

“You’re still as beautiful as you were when I first met you, Salem.”

His voice was a wispy, airy voice, as his eyes looked like they were filling with tears. Greyish white hair and aged features, hands that looked like they’d never clutch a weapon again, the look of fading glory… whilst she remained eternal, the same.

It wasn’t _fair_.

“I love you.”

Tears were freely flowing from her eyes as she looked at him as he laughed, his hand brushing them away as he smiled.

“I love you too, my goddess. I’ll always keep loving you.”

The blue eyes looked deeply into her own, before the hand which caressed her cheek fell down onto the bed, lifelessly. The slow fading of the life in those eyes made her shudder, as more tears came. She grabbed his hand and wept.

It wasn’t fair. It was unfair and cruel, and she didn’t want to lose him.

A sniffle from her lips, something that burned with pain and fear, as she realized that she would rather die and be with him, than to languish in a world without him.

It was a painful realization, as their eldest daughter Saphron came into the room, looking at the two of them, Salem hearing the tread of her daughter’s shoes on the stone.

“Mother, I’m…”

Salem turned, looking at her daughter, wondering why she’d stopped speaking. She had always taught her children to finish their sentences.

Her body did not move with her, laid on the bed, slowly ageing, withering before her eyes. She was eternally young, yet she watched as the body on the bed next to her husband of so many decades withered, her pale white hair turning slowly into ashes, as the rest of her body followed suit.

“You went to join dad, huh? An Arc keeps her promise, whaddaya know, huh?”

The horrible twist of Yang’s lingo had _never_ been able to be pulled from the daughters and sons that she had put on the world, all fifteen of them. Yang had been co-wife and the ‘fun mom’, whilst she had been the real mom, strict and mothering.

“Hey, Salem?”

He stood there, looking like he was 25 again, his charming expression making her heartbeat speed up a little.

“Time for us to go to the next great place, my goddess. I’ve been told that they’ve got a spot for a goddess who knew the difference of life and death…”

A wink, a grin and his hand extended for her to take, a smile appearing on her lips, her eyes glistening with tears, as she took it, Jaune smiling at her as he kissed her hand.

“You’re such a charmer, Jaune… I… I wish I had met you before I met my former husband. Shall we go, then?’

He nodded, her eyes catching sight of the shining golden figure of the God of Light, looking at her, standing within a space filled with unending light.

“Your curse is lifted, Salem. You have seen the love of your life and accepted that he would pass. It is through that realization that we have allowed you to live your life together with him, until the moment of his passing.”

It was okay with her now.

She found herself in the brightest of lights, still holding his hand, a blonde standing there with a cocky grin on her lips, looking as she always did.

“Sooo… Want to get some sex started, or are you like ‘I don’t want to give up my Jauney’, Salem?”

Trust Yang Xiao Long to always have her mind on the more visceral pleasures in life. Salem might have taken offence at an earlier point in her life, but now, she only laughed.

“Well, I’d be a fool to deny a hot woman whose hair burns when she’s given an incentive to scream… On your knees, _slave_.”

Jaune laughed at her, but there was no heat inside her, as Yang knelt before the two of them.

“I love the two of you, y’know? Mom’s been talking with me, and my real mom’s kind of scooted off to the side. You wouldn’t _believe_ that they’ve got everything you’d ever want here… Fuck, I thought dying was a bummer, but I’ve actually talked to mom and-“

The girl continued to yammer, until Jaune placed his hand on her mouth and commanded her to use it for something else, the tongue that caressed her folds making the pleasure even better.

She was with the man she loved and their little toy pet… if Yang Xiao Long could be named anything else, she’d not heard it. A lady of her origin needed a royal pet.

“Woof! I guess we’re back to being Mommy and Daddy and their naughty little bitch.”

Salem gave an amused snort. That had never quite stopped being a teasing comment, since Yang had quite literally craved the affections of her man…

“Mommy commands you to lick her. Jaune? Show her why she’s not been a good bitch for the two of us.”

There were _standards_ that she held for her personal engagements, after all.

She loved her husband, the man who currently looked exasperatedly at Yang, who was busy touching her folds with her tongue. 

It was natural that their little bitch needed some correction.

Royal needs held precedence, even in the afterlife.

**The End**

* * *

**This was commissioned by an anonymous commissioner.**


End file.
